el heredero del manto
by emperador alterran
Summary: hace millones de años existió una gran alianza de 4 grandes razas, que juntas se impusieron a la adversidad, hasta que la alianza se vio fragmentada por la tragedia, ahora miles de años después un descendiente de una de las 4 razas busca restablecer a su pueblo, y la antigua alianza de nuevo a la gloria, y también traer orden nuestro pequeño rincón del universo. HE VUELTO!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno

En primer lugar, había cuatro grandes razas.

Los Nox, pacifistas y curanderos de los débiles, una verdadera representación de lo buena.

El Asgard, protectores de los jóvenes y los constructores de la grandeza, de nombre como los dioses.

El enrollable, guardianes de los conocimientos y los profesores a los curiosos,

Por último, los alterranos, referidos como los Antiguos por razas inferiores y el más poderoso de todos. Eran los exploradores del cosmos, la raza ilustrada.

Juntos formaron la gran Alianza de las grandes razas.

Después de que se formara la gran alianza, las cuatro razas hicieron contacto con otra raza avanzada, la cual estaba al nivel de los alterranos, pero tenían una ideología muy diferente a la de la alianza, puesta raza creía que el universo debería ser purificado, que solo debía ser habitado por ellos, el nombre de esta maligna raza era… los precursores.

Los precursores, ya habían arrasado con cientos de galaxias a su paso, incontables mundos destruyeron, y millones de razas fueron exterminadas por los precursores.

Cuando la alianza y los precursores hicieron contacto, la alianza estaba feliz de haber encontrado otra raza avanzada, pero muy pronto se dieron de cuenta que los precursores eran una raza maligna que solo vivieron para llevar desolación a su paso, esto lo aprendieron, cuando se encontraron con un mundo total mente destruido, cuando lo investigaron se encontraron con una verdadera carnicería, cientos de cuerpos despedazados, ciudades enteras niveladas, encontraron un solo sobreviviente, el cual estaba gravemente herido.

Este les narro como los precursores habían llegado, diciendo que iban a limpiar este mundo de las impurezas, y que después de esta declaración habían empezado a atacar el mundo, bombardeándolo desde la órbita, y desembarcaron cientos de precursores, que masacraban todo a su paso, conto como su gente opuso resistencia por una sola hora! Antes de que fueran superados en número y tecnológicamente, relato, como vio a los precursores alimentándose de los cuerpos de sus hermanos caídos.

Después de descubrir semejante a acto de salvajismo, la gran alianza le declaro la guerra a los precursores, pues incluso los nox que no apoyaban la violencia, y pensaban que cada pueblo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, no podían permitir que semejante aberración siguiera existiendo.

La gran alianza fue a la guerra, con más de 100.000 barcos, enfrentaron a los precursores, haciéndolos retroceder, parecía que iban a ganar la guerra, cuando el número de precursores aumento exponencial mente, y lentamente la guerra se volvió a favor de los precursores, los cuales asolaron 3 ¼ partes de la galaxia.

Los líderes de la alianza hicieron un gran descubrimiento, lograron capturar una nave precursor, de en la cual encontraron un gran archivo de la historia de los precursores, en este hallaron la forma de destruir con facilidad las naves precursores, pues en estos archivos se hablaba de una raza avanzada, que había logrado crear un arma efectiva contra los precursores, y estuvieron a punto de destruirlos.

Pero los precursores, fueron más rápidos y numerosos que los forerunner(nombre de la raza a la que se habían enfrentado los precursores y casi los elimino), y con un gran ataque masivo pusieron fin a los forerunner, en fin el arma creada por los forerunner, estaba especialmente diseñada para poder destruir la física neuronal que era la base de la tecnología precursor, esta arma tenia forma de un gigantesco halo, la gran alianza logro recrear la tecnología de los halos, y la pusieron en sus barcos

con esta nueva arma la marea de la guerra cambio a favor de la alianza, que logro hacer retroceder a los precursores, hasta acorralarlos en un sistema solar en el borde de la galaxia, y una vez hay, literalmente volaron todo el sistema solar con una gran cantidad de barcos antiguos(las fuentes de poder de dichos barcos eran extremadamente destructivos si los combinaban con algo de anti materia), un solo barco precursor huyo jurando venganza contra la gran alianza, claro la alanza nunca supo que este barco había huido, pues pensaban que habían destruido toda la flota precursor.

Y así la gran alianza puso fin a la gran guerra que duro más de 500 años, después del fin de la guerra vino una nueva eda de oro para la galaxia avalon, durante millones de años y bajo atenta guía de la Alianza, la galaxia prosperó en una comunidad pacífica y unida,

Hasta que un día Finalmente la tragedia ataco a la alianza una vez más.

Empezó por los Antiguos que residían principalmente en el planeta Terra, los grandes alterranos comenzaron a sufrir una extraña plaga que se extendió a través de sus mundos.

La extraña plaga atacaba únicamente a los antiguos, Miles de millones murieron por la galaxia sin esperanza de supervivencia, pues, al principio la pudieron tratar, pero cada vez que hallaban una cura, la plaga mutaba, volviéndose más fuerte, finamente después de que se dieron de cuenta que sus esfuerzos para detener el avance de la plaga eran en vano, los Antiguos se dieron cuenta de que sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir en la Vía Láctea fueron inútiles.

La peste había acabado con casi la totalidad de la población Alterran, dejando sólo la gran ciudad de la Atlántida en Terra

Salir de la Vía Láctea… esa era la única esperanza para los alterranos.

La gran carrera cortó la comunicación con todas las otras especies cuando se disponían a marcharse. Cuando la ciudad se fue, en Terra todo lo que quedo fueron los seres humanos recién evolucionados, quienes vieron con asombro como una cúpula dorada cubría la ciudad gigante, vapor de la superficie del océano como la nave en forma de copo de nieve comenzó a tomar vuelo. Luces azules rodearon la ciudad, ya que alcanzó la órbita alta, con una sacudida repentina, la gran ciudad aceleró al hiperespacio, llevando consigo los últimos alterranos.

Años después siguió el Asgard, que después de que los alterranos se marcharan empezaron un programa de clonación, para conseguir lo más parecido a la ´´inmortalidad´´ debido a su clonación continua empezaron a sufrir de degradación genética, finalmente salieron de la galaxia avalon, rumbo a su mundo hogar original en la galaxia Ida, Othala. Con la pérdida de sus dioses, muchas especies menores comenzaron a mirar hacia otras religiones, comenzando lentamente la subida de los Goa'uld.

Varios cientos de años después de la partida del Asgard, los Furllings comenzaron a aislarse del resto de la galaxia, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro. Dejando solo a los Nox para velar por Avalon.

En el último, el Nox. Sin nadie para sanar o para hablar, el Nox escondió su ciudad gigante en su mundo natal, dejando a avalon sin la ayuda de la gran alianza.


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueño de stargate, Harry Potter o cualquier otra serie a la que se haga referencia**.

**El heredero del manto:**

**Capítulo 2: la caída de los alterranos, el auge de los espectros**

Después de pasar muchos días en el hiperespacio, la gran ciudad-nave salió sobre un hermoso planeta de un hermoso mar azul cristalino que cubría casi la totalidad del planeta, y un solo continente, el planeta estaba ubicado en la galaxia Pegaso, la cual desde hace eones los antiguos sabían que no tenía vida inteligente, así que esta galaxia seria el lugar perfecto para volver a empezar, nombraron a este planeta Lantea, después de haber apostado Atlantis en el mar, a una distancia no muy grande del continente, decidieron que Lantea se convertiría en la nueva capital del imperio Alterran.

Decididos a continuar con su tarea auto impuesta de sembrar la vida inteligente en los mundos habitables, empezaron a terraformar cientos de mundos para hacerlos habitables para la vida humana, y estos se volvieron hogar para miles de humanos, los cuales valoraban a los alterranos como un hijo lo haría con su padre, y a la vez los alterranos cuidaban de ellos como cuidarían de sus hijo, durante siglos plantaron la vida humana a todo lo ancho y largo de la galaxia Pegaso, mientras las culturas humanas evolucionaban en la galaxia, también lo hicieron los alterranos, quienes ya se estaban recuperando de la gran plaga, y hasta lograron encontrar una cura definitiva para esta, los números de alterranos crecían rápida mente, pasando de un poco más de 10.000 a casi un millos en 250 años, pero no solo encontraron la cura para la plaga, también encontraron, una forma de inmortalidad, la cual consistía en una sustancia que detenía el envejecimiento a los 30 años, y si la persona quería pasar a la siguiente vida, simplemente debería tomar el antídoto.

A la par de que sembraron los mundos con humanos, también dejaron unos cuantos para establecer varia colonias para ellos mismos, pues los alterranos también querían expandir su población en la galaxia, aunque Atlantis siempre se mantuvo como la capital del imperio Alterran.

el primero de estos asentamientos se ubicó en el mundo Athos, aunque en vez de ser la clásica nave-ciudad, el asentamiento, nombrado novus fue construido en la cara de un acantilado, estaba formado por una torre de control similar a la de la Atlántida, rodeada de varias torres un poco más pequeñas, el puesto estaba rodeado de una muralla hecha de metal, muy grueso, brindándole protección a los edificios alterranos asentados en Athos, también tenía un escudo, aunque no era tan poderoso como el de la Atlántida y los alterranos también diseñaron el asentamiento de una manera que en el futuro pudiera ser actualizado para tener un motor de hiperespacio, para poder abandonar el planeta en caso de ser necesario, una vez terminado novus se convirtió en el hogar de cientos de miles de alterranos.

El segundo asentamiento de nombre boreales, era una ciudad-nave que en lugar de estar ubicado en el mar como las demás ciudades alterranas, esta estaba ubicada en el suelo de un planeta cubierto por un denso bosque con árboles que alcanzaban fácilmente los varios cientos de metros de altura, la ciudad-nave tenía un tamaño pequeño en comparación con Atlantis, tenía un escudo, armas de drones, la ciudad se convirtió en un campo de estudio para los alterranos, en este lugar los alterranos desarrollaron tecnología a nivel nano, la cual empezaron a utilizar para todo, desde construir barcos, hasta extraer mineral y refinarlo, además de utilizar la ciudad para construir los nanos, también estaban estudiando nuevas formas de energía.

El tercer asentamiento construido fue sanctuarium, el cual fue utilizado para continuar con el estudio de la ascensión, la cual era la siguiente forma de evolución de los alterranos, en la cual dejarían su cuerpo físico y se convertirían en seres hechos de energía, además de que en esta forma se podrían conectar con el universo, dándoles gran cantidad de poder y conocimiento, esta colonia fu diseñada de manera diferente, pues en vez de ser una nave-ciudad, o una ciudad normal, fue construida en forma de un templo el cual tenía la capacidad de estar fuera de fase con el universo, asegurando así que los alterranos que residían hay no serían molestados mientras desarrollaban el camino a la ascensión.

Apartes de estos asentamientos/colonias, los antiguos también crearon varios puestos de avanzada en todo la galaxia, así que con su números y su capacidad tecnológica creciendo los alterranos siguieron con su labor de sembrar la vida humana en la galaxia Pegaso, la cual estaba bajo una era de paz y prosperidad, los antiguos siguieron con su labor durante miles de años, fueron creciendo, convirtiéndose en seres arrogantes y con un alto complejo de superioridad, en su arrogancia cometieron un error pues sembraron la vida humana en n planeta infestado por un insecto conocido como bicho Eratus, el parasito tenía una increíble capacidad regenerativa, aunque al principio los insectos no se alimentaban de los seres humanos, hasta que accidentalmente una hembra humana de unos 30 años camino justo hasta el medio de uno de los nidos, una vez ahí fue atacada por el mayor de todos los Eratus, su reina, lo que dio lugar a la extraña mutación es un misterio, pues en vez de matar a la mujer por haberse alimentado de esta, la reina Eratus de alguna manera transfirió su ADN a la humana, los cambios sucedieron rápido , en la piel niñas crecieron rendijas amarillas , sus ojos se transformaron en los ojos de un depredador, sus dientes se formaron colmillos, , el peor cambio vino de la mano. Un agujero se había formado el centro de la palma, mirando como una ventosa, por la cual succionaría la vida de sus víctimas dando así nacimiento a la primera reina espectro y ella engendraría y guiaría a la especie que sería la ruina de la galaxia Pegaso.

Durante siglos los alterranos permanecieron ignorantes acerca de este desarrollo, hasta que un día los alterranos estaban haciendo una patrulla cerca del planeta natal Eratus, cuando llegaron al planeta, fueron atacados por los espectros, los alterranos se negaron a atacarlos, en cambio de eso quitaron el astria porta de su planeta y lo pusieron en el espacio, creyendo que los espectros no eran una amenazo los dejaron solos en su planeta sin supervisión.

El que los alterranos hubieran quitado el astria porta del planeta espectro solo los enfureció, en respuesta esta acción los espectros desarrollaron el vuelo espacial, y abandonaron su mundo natal usando sus naves colmenas, los alterranos no estaban al tanto del desarrollo de los espectros, hasta que un día hallaron una colonia humana que había sido prospera totalmente arrasada, no había cuerpos, no había sangre, todos los habitantes habían sido sacrificados abordo las naves colmenas espectros, ese día la raza humana se volvió el alimento de los espectro…. Y los alterranos se volvieron enemigos de los espectros.

La guerra se extendió por cien años, al principio los alterranos ganaban la guerra, pues la tecnología espectro no era rival para la tecnología Alterran, en su arrogancia los alterranos se adentraban cada vez más en el territorio espectro, hasta que un día los espectros se las ingeniaron para capturar una nave Alterran, a la cual le robaron su fuente de poder, después de esto la actividad espectro se detuvo por el lapso de 2 años, los alterranos celebraban, creyendo que habían ganado la guerra, no enviaron buques a perseguir a los sobrevivientes espectros, pasado los dos años los espectros volvieron con un numero gigantesco de naves, los atlantes confiados en su tecnología creyeron que volverían a ganar, pero pronto se dieron de cuenta que si bien tecnológicamente eran superior a los espectros, estos compensaban su desnivel tecnológico con los números, los antiguos podían destruir nave tras nave de los espectros, pero estas no parecían tener fin, y poco a poco los espectros hicieron retroceder los alterranos, los humanos solo podían observar como los seres que consideraban sus padres morían defendiéndolos.

El primer asentamiento Alterran caer fue Boreales, pequeño escudo de la ciudad al no poder sostener contra el continuó asalto por parte de los Espectros. Luego le siguió novus, la gran ciudad no está diseñada para luchar por sí mismo, los espectros no tomaron sobrevivientes, la ciudad completa fue simplemente nivelada, atreves de la galaxia los puestos de avanzaban caían ante los espectros, los cuales se habían extendido por toda la galaxia, sacrificando mundo humanos a su paso.

Los alterranos decidieron juntar todos los alterranos menores de 30 años y los ocultaron en sanctuarium, en cámaras de estasis y activaron el dispositivo fuera de fase del templo, poniéndolos así a salvo de cualquier amenaza.

En un intento por crear un arma para acabar con los espectros, los alterranos utilizaron su tecnología nano, para crear robots con un código de agresión superior al de los espectros, pero sucedió que su arma no resulto como querían, los asúranos, nombre de los robots, habían evolucionado hasta un punto en el que tenían apariencia humana, los asúranos le exigieron a los alterranos que quitaran el código de agresión de su programación, los alterranos se negaron, y cuando vieron que no obtuvieron lo que quería, ellos destruyeron a los asúranos, los cuales ya habían empezado a desarrollar su propia sociedad, y por miedo a que un día también se revelaran destruyeron todos los nano constructores.

Otra idea de los alterranos fue crear una nueva fuente de energía, conocido como proyecto Arturo, un esfuerzo fallido para extraer Energía del Punto Cero del universo, en lugar de uno artificial como hacen los potentia, aunque el proyecto fue abandonado debido a las partículas exóticas que generaba. Crearon un dispositivo que provoca que se formen tumores explosivos en los cuerpos de los individuos expuestos a él, pero esto también fue abandonado, ya que también afectaba a los alterranos, también crearon el dispositivo attero el cual era, un dispositivo capaz de averiar los hipermétropes, y dado a que estos son exclusivas de la especie que usa, las naves Antiguas aún serían capaz de viajar por la galaxia y atacar a los buques hundidos o simplemente dejar que los espectros se mueran de inanición en el vacío del espacio. Por desgracia, tuvo el efecto colateral imprevisto de causar la destrucción de un Stargate cada vez que se activó. Como resultado de este efecto secundario devastador, los alterranos abandonaron el proyecto en su totalidad.

Al final de la guerra solo quedaba la Atlántida, protegida por su poderoso escudo, el cual frenaba el avance de los espectros, pero no importaba cuantas naves destruyeran, finalmente entendieron que no importaba cuanta batallas podían ganar , pero jamás podrían ganar la guerra.

Así que los alterranos sobrevivientes, decidieron sumergir la Atlántida y abandonar Pegaso, y volver a terra, y así lo hicieron, los antiguos abandonaron Pegaso, con la esperanza de que un día sus descendientes volvieran a Pegaso y acabarían con los espectros, y restablecerían el manto para proteger a todas las especies menos avanzadas.

Después de la ida de los alterranos Pegaso quedo bajo el control absoluto de los espectros, que siguieron sacrificando mundos humanos enteros, para celebrar que habían ganado a los alterranos.


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueño de stargate, Harry Potter o cualquier otra serie a la que se haga referencia**.

**El heredero del manto:**

**Capítulo 3: un extraño anciano congelado.**

**-**  
los últimos alterranos volvieron a terra, Muchos finalmente ascendieron, mientras que unos pocos se quedaron a vivir entre los seres humanos que habitaban terra, naturalmente estos alterranos se mesclaron con los seres humanos, tuvieron niños que heredaron la habilidad de los alterranos para manejar la energía del universo, que ellos nombraron como magia, pasada unas cuantas generaciones los seres humanos capases de manejar la magia o ´´magos ´´ como se habían autonombrado ellos mismos, olvidaron sus orígenes Alterran, pasado algunos milenios, un grupo de tres ascendidos decidieron volver a terra.

Estos tres fueron, ganos lal, quien asumió el nombre de Morgan Le Fay, Moros / Mrydin Emmyrs, quien asumió el nombre de Merlín y Janus quien más tarde se convirtió en Arthur Pendragon. Estas tres personas ayudaron a algunos pocos seres humanos controlar su ´´magia´´.

Sus estudiantes, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ranvenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin abrieron una escuela para ayudar a las próximas generaciones a aprender a controlar sus dones. La cual ellos le pusieron por nombre Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. Después de muchos años de enseñar los tres ascendidos se estaban preparando para dejar terra, cuando Merlín, quien tenía la habilidad de la precognición (capaz de ver el futuro) tuvo una visión, en la cual le mostraban a un joven, quien sería descendiente de Merlín, Morgana, Arthur y los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, además este niño debido a la gran cantidad de líneas de sangre de las que descendería, nacería siendo un alterrano sangre pura, el vio las dificultades que pasaría el chico, vio como el chico después de haber librado al mundo de un poderoso ´´mago oscuro´´, seria asesinado por los magos, cuando cumpliera los 18 años, ya que el mundo mágico quería conquistar el muggle y su único obstáculo era el chico, vio como después de su muerte el mundo ´´mágico´´ dominaría y esclavizaría al mundo ´´muggle´´, vio como estos ´´magos´´ encontrarían la forma de ascender, pero serian borrados de la existencia por la intervención de los alterranos ascendidos, quienes lo harían para evitar que se terminaran convirtiéndose en algo en seres iguales a los ori.

Merlín les narro la visión a sus amigos y estudiantes, conmovidos por la vida que llevaría el chico y su destino, juntos decidieron intentar cambiarlo, decidieron darle una oportunidad, para vivir, y talvez este muchacho seria el que ellos estaba esperando para revivir el imperio Alterran, decidieron hacer una cámara secreta, la cual estaría escondida en la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin en Hogwarts, la cual el muchacho descubriría en su segundo año, en ella dejarían un repositorio de conocimiento alterrano, además de un clon de Merlín para que le enseñara todo lo necesario al chico para que abandonara terra antes que los ascendidos borraran a todos los magos de la existencia para siempre, después de todo el chico seria el ultimo Alterran, que no está ascendido o se encontraba en estado de estasis en santuario, también los cuatro seres ascendidos construyeron un centro de producción de potentia, las cuales eran las fuentes de energía utilizadas en la tecnología Alterran, estos centros de producción se tienen que poner en la orbita baja de una estrella, y creara 10 potentia por mes, durante el tiempo que este activo, y para que nadie lo descubriera lo pusieron con un dispositivo de invisibilidad, también dejaron unos cuanto nanobots constructores construyendo un nave-ciudad clase país, que es básicamente un barco estilo Atlantis pero con hormonas, tendría 12 ´´brazos´´ en vez de los 6 ´´brazos´´ habituales en una ciudad, cada ´´brazo´´ sería de 200 kilómetros de largo, 50 kilómetros de ancho y 2 kilómetros de alto, la ciudad sería capaz de llevar más de 1.200.000 personas cómodamente, tendría 12 puertos, en cada uno de los cuales podrían aterrizar una nave-ciudad normal, el gigantesco buque contaría con la tecnología Alterran más avanzada a su disposición.

**-****siglos después****-**

Harry Potter, estaba escondido en la cámara de los secretos, a la cual iba cuando necesitaba estar solo, apostaba que después de Salazar Slytherin él era el que conocía mejor la cámara, pues era su pasatiempo favorito era explorarla y descubrir sus secretos, hasta ahora había encontrado el nido del basilisco, un salón de baño, una gran biblioteca, un taller de pociones y una cámara repleta de cientos de ingredientes para estas, pero el día de hoy no quería explorarla, había venido aquí para caminar y estar solo, pues estaba molesto, ya que toda Hogwarts acababa de darle la espalda porque su nombre había salido del cáliz de fuego, como si él quisiera entrar en esa estúpida competencia, ni sus mejores amigos le creyeron, ron estaba molesto porque no le había dicho como meterse en el torneo, Hermione estaba molesta porque él era un irresponsable que lo único que le importaba era obtener más fama, sin tener en cuenta su propia vida a pesar de sus múltiples y reiterados intentos para decirles y explicarles que él no había puesto su nombre en el trofeo, pero estos siempre respondían con lo mismo, ´´si no vas a decirnos la verdad, no te queremos volver a ver Potter, después de todo para que te queremos como amigo si lo único que haces es mentirnos´´.

Arregostado en una pared, empezó a recordar cómo había sido su vida asta ahora:

Primero paso la peor infancia en la casa de la "hermana" de su madre, donde desde que tiene uso de razón y a sido capaz de caminar, lo han tratado como un esclavo, en su undécimo cumpleaños se enteró de que era un mago pero no cualquier mago era !el niño que vivió!, adorado en todo el mundo mágico por haber derrotado a quien-tu-sabes(el nombre por el que la gente del mundo mágico llamaba a el señor oscuro que intento matarlo).

En su primer año en Hogwarts, tuvo que evitar que un profesor de Hogwarts poseído por el señor oscuro hurtara La piedra filosofal y mediante su uso recuperar su cuerpo, claro el había evitado que el lord la hurtara, y también se las ingenio para "tomar prestada" la piedra, destrozando una falsa que había transfigurado (en serio eso dejaba mucho que desear del mago más "poderoso" vivo fuera engañado por una simple transfiguración hecha por un niño de primer año), la piedra verdadera se las ingenió para devolvérsela a su verdadero dueño, el famoso Nicolás Flamel.

En su segundo año tuvo que sobrevivir a los locos intentos homicidas de un elfo domestico loco por salvarlo, también aguantar que lo señalaran toda la escuela de ser el heredero de Slytherin, de haber abierto la cámara de los secretos y haber utilizado la criatura que allí habitaba para petrificar a los estudiantes-no importaba que una de las personas petrificadas fuera su mejor amiga-al final descubrió que el que abrió la cámara fue un recuerdo de tom ridle de 16 años almacenado en un diario, mediante la posición de ginny Wesley, tuvo que enfrentarse a la bestia de la cámara que resultó ser un basilisco(el cual es una criatura mágica que es capaz de petrificar con solo mirarlo a los ojos, y su veneno es el segundo veneno más mortal en el mundo), para rescatar a ginny, después de atravesar el diario de ridle con un colmillo del basilisco, el cual obtuvo cuando fue mordido por la enorme serpiente al haberle atravesado el cerebro a esta atreves de la boca con la espada de Gryffindor, la cual conveniente mente salido del sombrero seleccionador el cual misteriosamente había sido transportado por fawkes, el fénix mascota del director, logrando así asesinar al basilisco, y hubiese muerto de no ser porque el mismo fénix le lloro en su herida sanándole del veneno.

En su tercer año tuvo que sobrevivir a el maniático asesino en masa sirius black-el cual era la mano derecha de voldemort, y alguna vez fue el mejor amigo de su padre- y también era el culpable de darle a lord voldemort la ubicación de la casa donde sus padres se escondían. Black había escapado de azkaban la prisión mágica más segura, fue el primer hombre en lograr escapar de esta prisión, y se presumía que ahora estaba cazándolo para asesinarlo en venganza por la muerte de su maestro, como consecuencia de su escape los guardianes de azkaban-conocidos como dementores, criaturas que se alimenta de la felicidad de las personas, también de sus almas mediante su succión, con el beso del dementor- estaban apostados alrededor de la escuela para ´´protegerla´´-enserio quien deja un grupo de dementores en una escuela llena de niños, a si claro Dumbledore y fudge-, también conoció a otro antiguo amigo de sus padres-remus lupin-el cual se desempeñó como profesor de DCAO, descubrió que este era un hombre lobo, además de que black no había traicionado a sus padres, si no que había sido Peter Pettigrew, el cual había sido otro antiguo amigo de sus padres, se enteró de que black era en realidad su padrino, al final del año tuvo que salvar a tanto el cómo black de que sus almas fueran succionadas por dementores, se convirtió en la primera persona en alejar a más de un centenar de dementores con el hechizo patronus-el cual le había sido ensenado por remus, ya que era el único medio para alejar a los dementores, los cuales parecían tener una particular afición por el-.

Antes de su comienzo de su cuarto año escolar fue llevado al mundial de Quidditch, allí se rencontró con sus mejores amigos, Hermione Granger y ron Weasley, además de toda la familia de este último, el mundial termino muy mal, cuando fueron atacados por un grupo de mortifagos-seguidores de lord voldemort-, y para rematar ahora alguien venia y lo metía en el torneo de los tres magos.

Harry quien estaba concentrado recordando no se fijó como la pared en la que se había recostado se empezaba a derrumbar, hasta que se calló hacia atrás, y termino metido en una habitación, con unos extraños objetos dentro, cuando se acercó al más grande de los dos se dio de cuenta de que esta parecía una extraña cama, y en el interior de esta se encontraba una persona de una edad avanzada, aunque no tanto como Dumbledore, se notaba que tendría unos 60 u 80 años tenía el pelo lanco totalmente, esta persona se encontraba dormida, cuando Harry se acercó curioso a intentar tocar el cristal que lo rodeaba, la extraña cama empezó a botar mucha luz, el asustado se alejó, cuando la luz se fue, Harry vio que la persona que estaba en la extraña cama ahora estaba parado mirándolo a él.

Hola Harry Potter, mi nombre es Mrydin o como probable mente me conozcas Merlín, llevo mucho tiempo esperándote.-le dijo el extraño anciano.


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueño de stargate, Harry Potter o cualquier otra serie a la que se haga referencia**.

**El heredero del manto:**

**Capítulo 4: la cámara secreta, ¡llego la hora de que el manto se restablezca! **

**Capitulo anterior**

_Cuando la luz se fue, Harry vio que la persona que estaba en la extraña cama ahora estaba parada mirándolo a él._

_Hola Harry Potter, mi nombre es Mrydin o como probable mente me conozcas Merlín, llevo mucho tiempo esperándote.-le dijo el extraño anciano_.

Capítulo 4.

ERES MERLIN-fue la respuesta de Harry-como es posible que estés vivo-pregunto Harry

No soy el Merlín original Harry, soy un clon creado por el verdadero merlín-le contesto el ahora identificado clon de Merlín.

Ummm, como así que eres un clon, nunca eh escuchado de alguna forma mágica de crear un duplicado de un ser vivo, por lo menos un ser humano.-pregunto con algo de curiosidad y timidez.

No fui credo con magia joven Harry, mi creador me hiso utilizando avanzada tecnología-le dijo el clon, causando a Harry, más curiosidad, después de todo en las leyendas de merlin, nunca se menciona que este haya tenido acceso a tecnología, y lo que más curiosidad le causaba, era el hecho que para esa época hubiera tecnología tan avanzada, que ni siquiera los muggles tenían en el presente.

Como es eso posible, si Merlín vivió hace más de 1000 años, como tendría acceso a tal tecnología, que ni siquiera los muggles han sido capaces de desarrollar.-pregunto Harry.

Eso es posible Harry, ya que Merlín no pertenecía a la raza humana, él era de una raza muy avanzada, mas avanzada que los seres humanos actuales por millones de años, veras Merlín y otros dos de sus amigos se tomaron la tarea de enseñar a controlar la ´´magia´´ a cuatro ´´magos´´, después de enseñar a estos ´´magos´´.-le contesto el clon.

Harry estaba atónito, le acababan de revelar que el legendario Merlín, considera y alabado por el mundo mágico como el mago más grande que jamás haya existido no era humano, aunque Harry no entendía porque sentía en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo un sentimiento que le confirmaba que esto era verdad, además también se sentía ansioso por alguna extraña razón sentía que esta revelación estaba por cambiar su futuro, aunque aún tenía la duda de porque este clon estaba en Hogwarts.

Por qué estabas en Hogwarts.-hiso Harry una de las tantas preguntas que tenía volando por su cabeza.

Veras Harry, fui creado por el Merlín original para ayudar a uno de nuestros descendientes a volver a las estrella, eh esperado en esta cámara por más de mil años, y ese descendiente por fin a llegado.-dijo el clon de Merlín.

Las palabras del clon quedaron vagando un rato en la cabeza de Harry, ¿Merlín lo había creado para ayudar a uno de sus descendientes?, ¿Quién era este descendiente? Y porque el clon dice que el descendiente ya ha llegado, si en la cámara están solo ellos dos…. La mente de Harry hiso clic, el clon cuando se despertó le dijo que lo llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, él era el descendiente que el clon había estado esperando!

Cuando el clon vio que los ojos de Harry se abrían cómicamente y casi se caía, soltó una ligera risa y dijo-así que ya lo has descubierto joven Harry, si tu eres ese descendiente por el que llevo siglos esperando-

No es posible que yo sea a quien estabas esperando, simplemente no puede ser yo soy simplemente Harry Potter, un simple mago. Le dijo Harry al clon en medio de tartamudeos.

Si lo eres Harry, por tus venas corre más sangre Alterran que por las de cualquier ´´mago´´ o ´´bruja´´ que haya existido, tú eres el primer Alterran nacido en milenios.-le informo el clon.

Pero yo soy un mago, no puedo ser un alteen o lo que sea que dijiste. Le dijo Harry.

Es Alterran Harry, y si lo eres, de hecho todos los ´´magos´´ lo son, aunque sea solo en parte, una muy pequeña parte, pero tú eres especial, por tus venas corren la sangre de las catorce casas que gobernaban el imperio Alterran-le explico el clon

Como es posible que Merlín supiera que yo le necesitaría-pregunto Harry, después de todo se le hacía algo raro que alguien que haya vivido hace tanto, supiera que necesitaría ayuda, esto lo intrigaba profundamente, además ¿porque razón necesitaría ayuda?

-El Merlín original tenía la habilidad de la precognición, que es básicamente poder ver el futuro, cuando estaba por marcharse de este mundo, una visión vino a él, el vio un niño, el niño de la visión eras tú Harry, y ahora si quieres te relatare la visión, pero te advierto no es algo precisamente bonito.- ofreció el clon, cuando vio el asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Harry, empezó a relatar la visión.-

-comienza relato-

Merlín vio como, un poderoso señor oscuro asesino a los padres del niño, los cuales murieron defendiendo a su hijo, a causa de este sacrificio cuando el señor oscuro ataco al chico con una maldición mortal, esta reboto en el niño y se regresó al señor oscuro, el cual perdió se cuerpo, como efecto secundario el señor oscuro marco al niño como su igual, dando hace inicio a una ´´profecía´.-dijo el clon

Harry soltó una lágrima cuando el clon menciono como murieron sus padres

-Vio como un anciano con muchas ansias de poder y delirios de grandeza condeno al muchacho a vivir una horrible infancia, para intentar romper su voluntad, vio como en su onceavo cumpleaños el chico descubriría que era un ´´mago´´, lo vio enfrentar múltiples retos, peligros mortales, perdidas y traiciones a lo largo de su educación mágica, Merlín vio cómo se transformaría en gran chico, como derrotaría al mago que asesino a sus padres.-el clon prosiguió con su relato.

Harry sintió una gran rabia cuando el clon narro como fue su infancia, como asido, es y será su estancia en Hogwarts, se preocupó cuando el clon dijo que iba a tener muchas pérdidas, se entristeció cuando dijo que sufriría traiciones, pues ya intuía quienes lo traicionarían, y se alegró cuando dijo que lograría derrotar al asesino de sus padres

-Para después ser traicionado por el mundo mágico, pues los seres mágicos habían decidido que ellos debían gobernar, su único impedimento era este joven muchacho, que se había convertido en el mago vivo más poderoso, con un plan extremadamente bien planeado, los magos lograron asesinar al joven, y ya sin quien los detuvieran se lanzaron a la conquista de los seres humanos normales, en cuestión de meses lograron dominar el mundo entero.-dijo el clon con vos grave

Harry agacho la cabeza y una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, así que el mundo mágico lo iba a traicionar por poder, acaso ese siempre seria su destino, ser usado a conveniencia por la gente del mundo mágico y luego desechado como si no importara nada, como si fuera un simple peón en un gigantesco juego de ajedrez.

El clon se entristeció al ver la reacción de Harry al conocer su siniestro y lúgubre futuro, pero prosiguió con su relato-un día un ´´mago´´ encontró un antiguo pergamino en el que se explicaba cómo lograr la ascensión, lo cual es básicamente convertirse en uno con el universo obteniendo un gran conocimiento y poder, pero con lo que ellos no contaban eran los alterranos que por primera vez en milenios decidieron intervenir en los planos inferiores de existencia, los alterranos ascendidos llegaron a un consenso unánime, deberían detener a los magos mientras pudieran, para evitar que lograran ascender y convertirse en seres iguales a sus antiguos hermanos, los ori quienes ya habían esclavizado una galaxia entera, para detenerlos , esgrimiendo juntos sus poderes los alterranos ascendidos, borraron literalmente a todo ser mágico de la existencia, ninguno se salvó desde niños magos, elfos, sirenas, goblins hasta dragones, todos borrados de la existencia para proteger este universo de una gran amenaza.-dijo el clon con voz triste por el destino del resto de los seres mágicos que habitaban el mundo mágico y se vieron afectados por las decisiones de los magos,

Harry se alarmo cuando comprendió lo que podría pasar si los magos obtenían un poder del calibre de un ser ascendido, se convertirían en seres indetenibles, aunque se alegró cuando los ascendidos alterranos decidieron intervenir y detener a los magos antes de que se convirtieran en una gran amenaza, aunque se entristeció al saber el destino de todas las criaturas mágica, que se vieron arrastradas a la destrucción por culpa de los ´´magos´´.

-Merlín siendo tan sensible, se conmovió por el destino del chico, así que después de meditarlo con sus compañeros ascendidos y sus estudiantes decidieron ayudar a este chico, darle una oportunidad de tener una mejor vida, y talvez si él quisiera pudiera ayudar a reconstruir el imperio Alterran, después de todo al reunir la sangre de las catorce antiguas casas tenía derecho a gobernar como el gran emperador.-dijo el clon

-Para ayudar al chico, Merlín me creo, además creo este dispositivo conocido como repositorio de conocimiento antiguo, el cual literalmente contiene toda la historia, logros, fracasos, luchas sacrificios, secretos y todo el registro de toda la tecnología desarrollada por los alterranos a lo largo de más de 65 millones de años de existencia-termino el relato el clon

Cuando el clon termino de contar la historia, Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, tendría que pasar por todo eso, realmente su vida era un oscuro y trastornado mal chiste.

-te ofrezco ayuda Harry, te ofrezco una manera de evitar que esto pase, podrás abandonar este mundo, incluso podrás llevar contigo a las personas que consideres importantes, hay lista una nave que podrá abandonar este planeta cuando tú quieras-le ofreció a cambio

-después de pensarlo un rato Harry decidió aceptar la propuesta, pues si se quedaba era probable que terminara muerto, también estaba cansado y enfermo del mundo mágico, qué más da por supuesto que iba aceptar, ya no le quedaba nada en este planeta, sus padres murieron hace muchos años, sus supuestos amigos lo traicionaron por una idiotez, y el mundo mágico en general lo consideraban un títere que podría ser desechado cuando ya no lo necesitaran, Además le dejarían llevar con él a quien quisiera, los nombres de remus y sirius vinieron a su cabeza.

-acepto, con lo que me has contado y con lo que he vivido, veo que no me queda nada que hacer en este mundo, pero me iré después de haber acabado con lord voldemort, el tipo asesino a mis padres, y créeme lo voy a ser pagar con muy caro por ello.- dijo Harry, pero curiosamente no lo dijo con un sentimiento de venganza, sino con un severo sentido de justicia.

En ese preciso momento el clon de merlín supo que su elección era correcta, este chico seria el futuro de los alterranos, él se encargaría de corregir todos los errores de su pueblo, y reconstruiría el imperio Alterran, y bajo su mando este llegaría a ser mas grande y poderoso que nunca, pero sin dejar de ser humilde, y él lo ayudaría a cumplir con esas metas.

-bien, entonces manos a la obra, tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para ello – dijo el clon.

-bien entonces que tengo que hacer primero - pregunto Harry con mucha curiosidad.

-primero tienes que obtener el conocimiento de los alterranos, este es tu derecho de nacimiento, para obtener dicho conocimiento, usaremos ese aparato que ves hay en la pared, se llama repositorio de conocimiento alterrano, es básicamente una súper biblioteca que los alterranos utilizamos para almacenar todo lo que aprendimos, desde el conocimiento, logros, derrotas, errores y la historia de los alterranos, la cual debo añadir que es de más de 65 millones de años. – Señalo el clon – el repositorio tiene una interfaz que le permite transferir el conocimiento directamente a la mente del usuario.

\- y todo eso cabra en mi cerebro-pregunto Harry algo dudoso.

-sí, ya que tú eres un alterrano sangre pura tu cerebro podrá soportar la gran descarga de conocimiento, sin muchos impedimentos.-le dijo el clon.

-y cuanto durara esa descarga y lo más importante ¿me va a doler? -quiso saber Harry –

-la descarga durara unos segundo, y no causara mucho dolor, solo tendrás una leve jaqueca, y después de que se efectué la descargas tendrás que ir adormir para que tu cerebro pueda asimilar y ordenar bien el conocimiento recién adquirido. – informo el clon.

\- bien entonces manos a la obra, que tengo que hacer –dijo Harry

-párate delante del repositorio, este se desplegará y cubrirá tu cabeza, y el resto será muy breve.

Harry camino lenta mente hacia el repositorio, y una ves parado frente a este lo único que arrisco haber fue como salía disparado, envolvió su cabeza después una breve luz y un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-bien Harry, quiero que vallas y te acuestes, ven mañana, y empezaremos con tu entrenamiento. – dijo el clon.

-está bien, nos vemos mañana-se despidió Harry.

**-Día siguiente-**

-bien Harry, ahora que ya has asimilado el conocimiento, quiero que me digas una cosa, que harás con el-pregunto el clon.

-yo quiero revivir el imperio Alterran, nuestra gente merece otra oportunidad de resurgir, además de que debemos corregir los errores que nuestra gente cometió, pero lo que más quiero y lo que en definitiva voy a hacer es revivir el manto, esta parte del universo está sumida en un caos, es hora de que los alterranos cumplamos con nuestra antigua misión auto-impuesta, proteger a las razas menos avanzadas, llego la hora de que la antigua alianza le demuestre a esta galaxia, porque somos la mayor fuerza en esta parte del universo!, ¡llego la hora de que el manto se restablezca!.


	5. Chapter 5 la infinity

**No soy dueño de stargate, Harry Potter o cualquier otra serie a la que se haga referencia**.

**El heredero del manto:**

**Capitulo anterior**

_-yo quiero revivir el imperio Alterran, nuestra gente merece otra oportunidad de resurgir, además de que debemos corregir los errores que nuestra gente cometió, pero lo que más quiero y lo que en definitiva voy a hacer es revivir el manto, esta parte del universo está sumida en un caos, es hora de que los alterranos cumplamos con nuestra antigua misión auto-impuesta, proteger a las razas menos avanzadas, llego la hora de que la antigua alianza le demuestre a esta galaxia, porque somos la mayor fuerza en esta parte del universo!, ¡llego la hora de que el manto se restablezca!._

**Capítulo 5: la infinity.**

-bien, no esperaba otra cosa de ti Harry, ahora manos a la obra creo que lo primero será mostrarte el buque ciudad-clase país-dijo el clon de merlín.

-está bien, pero primero no crees que deberíamos ponerte un nombre, digo es algo confuso estarte llamando clon, o clon de merlín.-dijo Harry

-Ummm tienes razón, como me podría llamar, ya se me llamare Medivh.-dijo el clon, ahora conocido como Medivh.

-bien Medivh, ahora que tal si me muestras la nave-ciudad clase país, creo que tengo algunas ideas para hacerle algunas modificaciones-dijo Harry, el cual estaba muy emocionado por visitar la gigantesca ciudad

-Está bien, vamos.-dijo Medivh

Ambos caminaron hacia un rincón apartado de la cámara, en este estaban ubicados los anillos, después de activarlos en cuestión de segundos estaban en la sala de anillos del gran buque, y de ahí salieron, y en cuestión de minutos estaban en el puente de la gran nave.

Al ver por los ventanales por primera vez a la gran ciudad, a Harry lo recorrió un fuerte sentimiento de alegría, euforia y orgullo, la nave en verdad representaba lo mejor que la tecnología Alterran, la nave tenía el diseño básico que todas las naves ciudad tenían el cual era:

Una forma base de copo de nieve, aunque tiene 12 ´´brazos´´ en vez de los 6 ´´brazos´´ habituales en una ciudad ( aparte del tamaño esta es una de las diferencias más resaltantes entre una nave-ciudad y una nave-ciudad clase país), cada ´´brazo´´ tiene 200 kilómetros de largo, 50 kilómetros de ancho y 2 kilómetros de alto, los edificios se encuentran en el centro, en los brazos solo se encuentran, a 12 puertos, en cada uno de los cuales podrían aterrizar una nave-ciudad , dos invernaderos hidropónicos gigantes, que producen todo el alimento de la ciudad, gigantescos tanques de agua con capacidad para miles de millones de litros de agua, los cuales estaban ocultos en uno de los brazos.

En la parte inferior de los doce brazos se encontraban la Stardrive masiva que impulsaba la ciudad gigantesca, y por lo tanto pesada ciudad atreves del híper espacio, para proporcionarle energía a la ciudad, estaban 30 potentias que trabajaban simultáneamente, Harry estaba pensando en encontrar una forma alternativa de energía, hasta ahora lo único que se le ocurría era el generador Arturo, pero tendría que esperar estar en Pegaso e ir a doranda para buscar el proyecto Arturo original.

Varias docenas de laboratorios se encontraban en los niveles inferiores de la ciudad, además de las celdas de contención que se encontraban en lo más profundo de la nave, donde solo se podía acceder por medio de una plataforma de anillos, a diferencia de las naves-ciudad normales, que tienen un casco muy frágil, la ciudad fue hecha con una aleación especial que hacía muy resistente su casco, también habían varios diques secos, que utilizaban la tecnología nano para construir lo que se necesitara rápidamente, por ejemplo podrían construir un nave-ciudad tradicional, en 3 meses, cuando normalmente podría llevar hasta más de un año, en el área de defensa y ataque la ciudad solo contaba con drones.

Lo cual era algo deficiente, pues a pesar de que nunca se habían encontrado con otra especie con escudos capaces de detener el avance de sus drones, siempre había la posibilidad de que ello ocurra o de que estos se acabaran, y eso era lo que Harry estaba discutiendo con Medivh.

-Dime Medivh, podríamos poner más armas en la ciudad.-dijo Harry

-claro se podría hacer, pero porque tendríamos que hacerlo, nuestros drones siempre han sido efectivos tanto para ataque como para la defensa, ¿porque habríamos de cambiarlos? - contesto Medivh

-no estoy diciendo que los cambiemos Medivh, simplemente estoy diciendo que deberíamos integrar otras armas a nuestros buques, porque si nos llegáramos a quedar sin drones, estaríamos indefensos ante el enemigo, no por el hecho que nuestros drones sean tan efectivos, significa que no debamos desarrollar más armas, o te recuerdo que ese fue uno de los factores por los que perdimos la guerra contra los espectros, cuando nuestros barcos se quedaban sin drones, y los escudos colapsaban bajo el fuego de cientos de naves espectro, las naves eran destruidas rápidamente. Por eso creo que deberíamos poner otras armas, por ejemplo la arma utilizada en el proyecto Arturo, con unos cuantos potentias mas podríamos darle la energía necesaria para trabajar bien, o las antiguas torretas de plasma utilizadas en las naves clase destiny, esas armas serian efectivas contra los dardos espectros que son tan numerosos que pueden abrumar nuestros escudos con sus ataque suicidas.-dijo Harry

-ahora veo tu punto Harry, si nuevas armas serán necesarias en nuestros buques-dijo Medivh-ves Harry, sabía que merlín no hiso una mala elección al momento de decidir ayudarte, tú tienes un punto de vista diferente al que los alterranos antiguos tenemos- le dijo Medivh- después de todo éramos una sociedad que no había estado en guerra por más de 30 millones de años, hasta que estalló la guerra con los espectros, y esa fue una de las razones de nuestra caída en Pegaso, nos habíamos vuelto arrogantes y complacientes, nunca asumimos que los espectros podrían ganarnos, hasta que fue demasiado tarde-dijo Medivh- pero, yo sé que bajo tu guía podremos recuperar Pegaso y restablecer nuestra sociedad.-dijo Medivh con mucho orgullo

-Gracias Medivh-dijo Harry alegre y algo sonrojado por la confianza que Medivh le acababa de expresar.

-bien Harry, donde crees que deberíamos poner las armas-dijo Medivh.

-si podemos poner un arma Arturo en cada ´´brazo´´, y repartir estratégicamente torretas de plasma por el resto de la ciudad sería suficiente para encargarnos de cualquier nave menos de 5 kilómetros de diámetro, y así solo reservaremos los drones para grandes naves-dijo Harry mientras señalaba ciertas partes de la ciudad en un holograma de la misma que había hecho aparecer en el puente de mando.

-bien Harry, programare unos cuantos constructores para que empiecen hacer los cambios a la ciudad lo más rápido posible, ahora, creo que también deberías echarle un vistazo a la base de datos y buscar una clase de barco o diseñar uno para empezar su producción, después de todo necesitamos una flota para hacerles frente a los espectros.-dijo Medivh.

-Ummm ok lo hare.-dijo Harry

Harry se dirigió hacia la silla de control, al sentarse en esta empezó a buscar los diversos tipos de naves creados por los antiguos, después de ver muchos diseños, no encontró ninguno que le agradara, pues los barcos alterranos habían sido diseñados como naves de exploración, naves de transporte y naves laboratorio, y después le agregaban las plataformas de drones, pues los alterranos nunca habían sido una sociedad bélica, no habían necesitado naves de guerra, pero Harry quería barcos hechos exclusivamente para la guerra, así que decidió dejar la búsqueda de una nave de guerra en la base de datos, y se pudo a diseñar una el mismo, después de unos días finalmente había terminado de diseñar su nueva nave.

**La infinita** sería de 8 kilómetros de longitud, 200 metros de ancho y 3000 metros de altura, tendría una Stardrive sería la más avanzada que los alterranos tenían a disposición, capas de viajar de la galaxia pegaxo a la galaxia ida en 1 hora, tendría una combinación de escudo tris-capa, que como su nombre lo indica serian tres escudos superpuestos, además de un blindaje grueso bridándole aún más protección a la nave, de armamento tendría tres armas Arturo, una en el extremo posterior, otra en el extremo delantero y justo en el medio, más de 500 torretas de plasma y una lanzadera de drones, las armas se podrían ocultar en el casco de la nave, tendría capacidad para llevar 20 mil ocupantes, y la nave se podría manejar por una persona o la típica tripulación Alterran de 400 tripulantes, para que la gente pueda movilizar fácilmente por la gigantesca nave tendrían ascensores-trasportadores, como los utilizados en Atlantis, de fuente de poder tendría 5 potentias, debería empezar a buscar la forma de encargarse de las partículas exóticas que genera el generador arturus para poderlo empezar a utilizar en sus naves, ya que estas requieren gran cantidad de energía para que trabajen, la nave seria construida con la misma aleación con la que se construyó domum ad Alterran, la nave tardaría un mes para producirla mediante nanobots constructores, claro el podría acelerar el tiempo si quisiera, pero un mes era un tiempo aceptable, además que en domum ad Alterran podrían producir unas 10 naves como estas de manera simultánea sin ningún inconveniente, y dejando espacio para construir cualquier otra cosa que se necesite.

-Medivh-llamo Harry a Medivh, cada vez se le hacía más fácil pensar en Medivh como Medivh en vez de él clon de merlín.

-me llamabas Harry-pregunto Medivh que venía entrando a la sala de conferencias.

-si Medivh, te quería mostrar el diseño final de mi nave-dijo Harry con orgullo, y procedió a explicarle a Medivh todo sobre la nave.

-Ummm la verdad es una belleza de nave.-dijo Medivh-con este tipo de nave sin duda alguna recuperaremos Pegaso rápidamente.-dijo Medivh alegre ante la perspectiva de recuperar Pegaso.

-Medivh tenemos materiales para producir el primer lote de las infinity-pregunto ansioso Harry por empezar la producción de su nueva nave.

-si los tenemos Harry, aunque después de construir el primer lote deberemos empezar a minar más recursos, pues según mis cálculos después de la construcción del primer lote de infinity nuestros recurso descenderán hasta una cuarta parte de su capacidad.-dijo Medivh

-bien Medivh, quiero empezar la construcción ya-dijo Harry.

-bien Harry, vamos a programar a los nanos, de una vez-contesto Medivh.

**-unas semanas después-**

Harry se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba a unos días de llegar a la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, la primera prueba resulto que consistía en enfrentarse a un dragón y robarle uno de los huevos que este custodiaba en su nido, utilizando un dispositivo escudo personal para evitar terminar como una brocheta asada por el fuego del dragón, y una gran cantidad de animales transfigurados, que utilizo para que distrajeran al dragón, logro llegar hasta el nido de este y robarle el huevo, después durante unos días intento resolver el misterio del huevo, hasta que se arto y decidió llevar el huevo a domum ad Alterran, ese era el nombre que le había asignado a la enorme ciudad significaba el hogar de los Alterran, para analizarlo con uno de los poderosos escáneres de la ciudad, después de hacer esto se dio de cuenta que el huevo debía ser sumergido en el agua, y así obtuvo la pista para la segunda prueba, la cual era rescatar un objeto precioso del fondo del lago negro después de nadar en el fondo del lago negro, al llegar el día de la prueba Harry todavía se preguntaba qué cosa le robarían, después de nadar durante u rato en las frías aguas del lago negro descubrió que su objeto ´´precioso´´ era ron Wesley, al parecer nadie notaba que Harry se había distanciado de ron y Hermione, a pesar de que Harry estuvo tentado a dejarlo en el fondo del lago, lo rescato para mantener las apariencias, ahora Harry estaba pensando en la tercera prueba, la cual era un laberinto, para ganar debían lograr llegar hasta la copa que está en el centro de este, el hilar de una lechuza saco a Harry de sus pensamientos, cuando levanto la cabeza vio a hedwig quien venía con una carta, la cual dejo caer en el regazo de Harry, para después posarse en el espaldar del sillón donde Harry estaba sentado.

-gracias por traerme la carta de sirius hedwig-dijo Harry, mientras destapaba la carta y comenzaba a leerla.

´´_querido cachorro, primero que nada hola, espero que estés bien yo estoy mucho mejor que hace unos meses, me encuentro escondido en una vieja casa, la cual ha pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, me alegro que pudiera escribirme, y en respuesta a tu pregunta de si podríamos reunirnos, aunque es un poco difícil, estaré el sábado de esta semana en el bosque prohibido cerca de la cabaña de hagrid, cuídate, y sin nada más que decir se despide canuto_´´.

Después de leer la carta Harry quedo muy alegre, su padrino había aceptado reunirse con él, así Harry podría decirle todo lo que le había sucedido, aunque tendría que esperar hasta el sábado, y hoy apenas era lunes!, bien por lo menos tendría más tiempo para pensar como decirle a sirius todo sin que pensase que estaba loco.

Durante esta semana Harry decidió que lo mejor sería llevar a sirius hasta domum ad Alterran, y una vez que sirius viera la ciudad seria más fácil para Harry explicarle las cosas.

**-día sábado-**

Harry caminaba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa de hagrid, cuando paso la casa después de unos 10 minutos de caminar en el bosque prohibido Harry vio a un perro negro esperándolo.

-hola canuto!-grito Harry feliz de ver a su padrino.

El perro empezó a cambiar de forma, hasta que finalmente quedo un ser humano alto, con el pelo negro, rasgos aristocráticos, aunque algo demacrado, este era el padrino de Harry Potter, Sirius Orión Black.

-hola Harry-saludo sirius mientras abrazaba a su ahijado, al cual tenia varios mese sin ver- no es que no esté contento de verte, pero para que me pediste que viniera-quiso saber sirius, curioso por el apuro de su ahijado por verle.

-tengo que contarte algo importante sirius-dijo Harry algo nervioso.

-qué es eso importante que tienes que decirme-dijo Sirius y al notar que Harry estaba nervioso se le vino a la mente la vez que james le dijo que Lily estaba emba- Adriano jamen Potter Evans, no me digas que embarazaste a una muchacha-soltó sirius de sopetón

-qué? Por supuesto que no!-dijo Harry, avergonzado por la suposición de su padrino.

-menos mal, porque soy muy joven para ser abuelo-dijo sirius en broma.

-sirius, quiero mostrar algo. Sujeta mi mano-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa ante las payasadas de su padrino..

Cuando sirius agarro la mano de Harry sintió algo parecido al típico jalón de ombligo asociado con la aparición, aunque no tan fuerte, más bien fue como un pequeño pellizco.

Cuando volvieron aparecer estaban en una extraña cámara con el gran cuerpo de una serpiente, y un montón de serpientes talladas en piedras.

-bien venido a la cámara de los secretos sirius-dijo Harry

-cámara de los secretos? Dónde estamos? Y esa serpiente gigante muerta?-pregunto sirius de carrerilla

-estamos en lo más profundo de Hogwarts, en la que se conoce como la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin, la serpiente gigante muerta era el basilisco que custodiaba la cámara de los secretos, lo mate en mi segundo año para salvar a ginny Wesley- le contesto Harry a sirius.

-wow, como que te enfrentaste a un basilisco!-grito sirius histéricamente, pues estaba muy asustado y enojado al enterarse que su ahijado se había enfrentado a semejante bestia siendo tan joven, aunque también estaba orgulloso de que pudo derrotarlo, y por su cabeza pasaban cientos de imágenes de Harry peleando con el basilisco.

-cálmate sirius, estoy bien-dijo mientras el histérico black lo revisaba de arriba abajo en busca de alguna herida.-está bien me calmo, pero quiero que me prometas que me vas a contar TODO lo que te ha sucedido desde que entraste a Hogwarts.-dijo sirius muy preocupado por Harry- está bien sirius, prometo que después de que te diga lo que te voy a decir te contare la historia de todos mis años en Hogwarts- dijo Harry.

-bien ahora a lo veníamos, si me puede acompañar-dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los anillos de transporte.

-Que son esas cos-estaba diciendo sirius cuando los anillos se activaron.

**-sala de anillo de domum ad Alterran-**

-qué demonios es esa cosa-dijo sirius una vez que habían salido de los anillos.

-son anillos de transporte, transportan algo de un anillo a otro.-dijo Harry-después entenderás todo sirius, ahora sígueme- pidió Harry.

Sirius siguió a Harry por unos minutos, mientras miraba el lugar donde se encontraban, estaba hecho de metal, aunque no parecía nada hecho por seres mágicos, aunque algo le decía que tampoco había sido hecho por los muggles, cuando entraron a una extraña habitación, en la cual había una rara silla, sirius se quedó mudo al ver lo que había más allá de las ventanas, una gran ciudad de edificios gigantes, y una gigantesca cúpula que lo cubría todo impidiendo que el agua entrase, al parecer se encontraban en el fondo de un océano.

-sirius, bienvenido a domum ad Alterran-dijo Harry, y Harry empezó a relatarle todo a sirius, desde su vida con los Dursley, su tiempo en Hogwarts y su encuentro con Medivh en la cámara de los secretos.

Sirius estaba furioso por lo que el mundo mágico le había hecho a su precioso ahijado, estaba a punto de ir matar a cualquier mago que se le atravesara, eso fue hasta que vio la mirada en el rostro de Harry, y se acordó de que su ahijado tenía solo 14 años, y había tenido que pasar por todo esto solo, sirius corto la distancia entre ellos dos, y abrazo Harry, quien se soltó a llorar, pues llevaba mucho tiempo suprimiendo todos los sentimientos acumulados, tristeza, odio, ira, vergüenza, ganas de vengarse, libero todo eso en más de media hora de llanto en los hombros de sirius, todo esto fue observado por Medivh, el cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pues sabía que Harry necesitaba alguien mas con quien hablar, además de una figura paterna, pues por más maduro que Harry fuera solo tenía 14 años, y todavía necesitaba alguien a quien referirse como un padre, y él creía que sirius seria la persona correcta.

Un rato después de que Harry se calmara sirius contesto su pregunta si quería irse con el-por supuesto que me iré contigo Harry, eres como mi hijo, nunca te volveré a dejar solo-dijo sirius.

Después de charlar un rato decidieron que hablarían con remus, y le ofrecerían irse con ellos.

-y cuando le diremos-pregunto Harry

-no se cachorro, cuando crees que deberíamos decirle-dijo sirius.

-si me disculpan la intromisión creo que lo mejor sería si le dijeran ahora, si acepta él podría ayudar con tu proyecto Harry-dijo Medivh, el cual acababa de entrar a la sala.

-qué proyecto?-pregunto sirius.

-quiero conservar muestras de los seres mágico, plantas mágicas, objetos mágicos y las habilidades mágica, no quiero que cuando los ascendido borren al mundo mágico destruyan cualquier cosa que nos podría ser de utilidad en un futuro-dijo Harry.

-Ummm yo creo que lunático no tendrá ningún problema en ayudar y yo tampoco lo tengo, además así podre ocupar mi tiempo libre en algo productivo-dijo sirius.

-bien esta dicho, vamos a buscar a remus, Medivh me voy a llevar un saltador conmigo.-dijo Harry

-está bien Harry, voy a prepararlo.-dijo Medivh mientras salía de la habitación.

\- por cierto Harry donde estamos exactamente-dijo sirius

-estamos en el fondo del océano atlántico-dijo Harry como si nada.

-oh ok-dijo sirius

Un rato después Harry y sirius estaban montados en un saltador, el ultimo estaba emocionado de poder volar en una nave espacial, aunque al principio estaba algo dudoso de que el extraño objeto cilíndrico pudiera volar, ahora estaba molestando a Harry, pidiéndole que le enseñara a pilotear la nave.

-ya vamos a llegar sirius-le dijo Harry.

-eso fue rápido- dijo sirius- esa es la casa de lunático-dijo sirius señalando una pequeña casa en el medio de una pradera.

-enserio sirius que tedio la idea, el hecho de que sea la única casa en medio de todo el prado – le dijo Harry a sirius a manera de broma.

Sirius como el adulto maduro que es, solo le saco la lengua en respuesta- ahora ha hablar con lunático-dijo sirius

Un rato después salieron Harry, sirius y remus de la casa de este último, remus estaba sorprendido con lo que le acababan de contar, pero había aceptado rápidamente, con tal de estar con su mejor amigo y con Harry, al cual quería como a un hijo

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en domum ad Alterran, Harry les mostro la que sería su habitación, y los envió a ambos a la enfermería para que los revisaran, pues Harry creía que con su tecnología podrían curar a remus de su licantropía, además de que Harry les había dicho que los iba a volver alterranos sangre pura, para que pudieran tener acceso al repositorio de conocimientos.

-por favor señor lupin, siéntese en la cama para poder hacer una exploración médica-dijo el holograma médico que estaba a cargo de la enfermería.

Cuando remus se acostó en la cama surgió una luz azul que lo cubrió totalmente, mientras el holograma miraba los resultados de los exámenes-aja aquí esta el problema, tiene una mutación en el genoma, además dicha mutación está impregnada con energía del universo o magia, como usted la llaman-informo el holograma.

-se puede hacer algo-pregunto remus.

-si se puede hacer señor remus, simple mente cuando pase por el resencuenciador de A.D.N para volverte un alterrano sangre pura, el resencuenciador también modificara la mutación, curándolo de su enfermedad-dijo el holograma.

-gracias, nunca tendré como pagarte el que me hayas curado de mi licantropía Harry-le dijo remus a Harry, después de que sirius y el habían pasado por la máquina.

-de nada remus, era lo menos que podía hacer por ti-dijo Harry-bien ahora que están listo necesito su ayuda en una cosa, quiero pedirles que empiece a reunir animales mágicos, plantas mágica, libros sobre magia y artefactos mágico, y los traigan a devuelta a domum ad Alterran- pidió Harry- por el dinero para pagar por ellos no es problema, utilizaremos la fortuna Potter, y si se acaba, siempre podemos utilizar un reconstructor molecular para hacer un más oro –informo Harry, sirius también dijo que podían utilizar la fortuna black- creo que en el futuro esto nos podría servir.-dijo Harry

-bien, en que nos moveremos – pregunto sirius, pero Harry sabía lo que quería, quería una nave espacial para el manejarla.

-usaran un saltador- dijo Harry- creo que remus tiene los conocimientos suficientes para expandirlo verdad-pregunto Harry

-si Harry, me llevara algunos días para tallar las runas para que el expandido sea permanente-dijo remus

-creo que podría utilizar nanos constructores, sería más fácil tallar las runas si los utilizas a ellos, aunque primero tendrás que pasar por el repositorio de conocimientos para que aprendas a utilizarlos-le dijo Harry a remus-sirius, tú también deberás pasar por el repositorio, para que aprendas a manejar las naves, además que a ambos se les descargara un paquete básico de conocimientos Alterran, el cual es la versión de prescolar, primaria y secundaria para la educación altera, ya después de que asimilen los conocimientos, ustedes decidirán que hacer después de eso.- les dijo Harry a ambos.

-está bien Harry-dijeron ambos.

-sirius, como es mi nombre completo-pregunto Harry curioso porque había recordado que temprano sirius lo había llamado Adriano.

-tu nombre es Adriano james Potter Evans-dijo sirius- ¿porque lo peguntas?.-quiso saber sirius, preguntándose el porqué de la repentina curiosidad de Harry por conocer su nombre.

-porque como voy a hacer el emperador de los Alterran, Adriano Potter suena más serio y genera más respeto que Harry Potter - dijo Harry –aunque seguiré siendo Harry para la familia y amigos –dijo Harry.

-oh está bien – dijo sirius – y ahora oh gran emperador Adriano, podrías mostrarnos donde queda el comedor – dijo sirius con voz burlona, a la vez que haca una reverencia ridícula, provocando que los otros dos que estaban en la sala, remus y Medivh estaban sentados al otro lado de la habitación hablando sobre los diversos tipos de runas, estallaran en risa, y Harry también se rio, antes de salir de la sala diciendo, ahora plebeyos, si me seguís os llevare a los comedores, e incluso os dejar verme comer-dijo Harry con falsa arrogancia, causando que sirius y remus estallaran en risas, y Medivh tuviera una gran sonrisa en sus labios.


	6. Chapter 6 los goa uld

**No soy dueño de Stargate, Harry Potter o cualquier otra serie a la que se haga referencia.**

**El heredero del manto: capítulo 6, descubriendo a los Goa'uld, tomando decisiones.**

**Capitulo anterior**

_ porque como voy a hacer el emperador de los Alterran, Adriano Potter suena más serio y genera más respeto que Harry Potter dijo Harry –aunque seguiré siendo Harry para la familia y amigos –dijo Harry._

_ oh está bien – dijo sirius – y ahora oh gran emperador Adriano, podrías mostrarnos donde queda el comedor – dijo sirius con voz burlona, a la vez que haca una reverencia ridícula, provocando que los otros dos que estaban en la sala, remus y Medivh estaban sentados al otro lado de la habitación hablando sobre los diversos tipos de runas, estallaran en risa, y Harry también se rio, antes de salir de la sala diciendo, -ahora plebeyos, si me seguís os llevare a los comedores, e incluso os dejar verme comer- dijo Harry con falsa arrogancia, causando que sirius y remus estallaran en risas, y Medivh tuviera una gran sonrisa en sus labios._

**Capítulo 6**

Una semana después de que Harry se hubiera reunido con sirius y remus, el primer lote de naves infinity estuvo terminado.

-Harry, ahora que se han terminado las infinity, creo que debemos crear unos cuantas naves mineras, para reponer los recursos que gastamos en la construcción de los infinity, una vez que las naves estén listas, debemos enviarlas a un planeta, y también enviar unas cuantos infinity para que sirvan de escoltas a las naves mineras hasta el planeta, y una vez hay para que protejan a las naves mineras, mientras estas minan los recursos.

-está bien Medivh-estuvo Harry de acuerdo- cuanto tiempo llevara la construcción de las naves mineras.-pregunto.

-la construcción de las naves mineras llevaran unos 5 días, como son más chicos que los infinity estos no duran tanto tiempo-informo Medivh.

-está bien Medivh, quiero que le agregues unas cuantas torretas de plasma a las naves mineras, para que en caso de algún problema puedan defenderse hasta que lleguen las infinity-ordeno Harry

-bien veamos qué podemos hacer por estas naves-dijo Harry mientras miraba un holograma de la nave minera.

_**-Días después, entrada del laberinto, tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos -**_

Harry camino tranquilamente hacia el interior del laberinto, no camino mucho hasta que se encontró con una acromantul, seguida de una esfinge, y finalmente después de unos minutos se encontró con otro de los competidores, más precisamente a fleur, a la cual, con un ligero movimiento de mano desmayo.

_-durante estas semanas había estado practicando ´´magia´´ sin varita, pues Medivh decía que la varita no era necesaria para poder controlar su ´´magia´´, sino que necesitaba, fuerza de voluntad e imaginación, la fuerza de voluntad para poder manejar la energía, y la imaginación para poder encontrar en que usarla_.-

Después de revisar que fleur no estuviera lastimada, echo chispas al aire para que vengan a buscarla, después de caminar otro rato se encontró con Víctor krum, el cual estaba bajo la maldición imperio, con el hiso lo mismo que con fleur.

Camino un rato más cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la copa, se encontró con Cedric, el cual estaba por agarrar la copa, con un ligero movimiento de manos Cedric salió volando, Harry camino hasta la copa, y antes de agarrarla miro a Cedric y le dijo.-lo siento Cedric, necesito la copa-y al agarrarla desapareció, dejando a un muy confundido Cedric atrás.

_**-cementerio de la familia ridley-**_

Harry apareció en el viejo cementerio, de aspecto muy antiguo, además de extremadamente lúgubre y muy tétrico, en medio de este estaba parado colagusano, cargando algo, lo que él asumió que era voldemort en su forma de homúnculo quienes lo esperaban, después de dejar que colagusano lo aturdiera, Harry miro como realizaba el ritual, como tiro al feo homúnculo en un caldero, para después poner algo de la sangre de Harry en el mismo, también arrojo hueso del padres de voldemort y se cortaba la mano, para arrojarla en el caldero, hasta que al final salió lord voldemort del caldero, cuando voldemort se disponía a a empezar un monologo de lo poderoso que era y como iba a dominar el mundo, fue cortado abruptamente por un rayo de luz que lo envolvió sorpresivamente, cuando el rayo desapareció, lord voldemort ya no estaba ahí , y en ese momento, colagusano empezó a chillar asustado por la desaparición repentina de su maestro.

-hola colagusano, creo que tú y nosotros tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo Harry, con una maligna sonrisa, a la vez que detrás de él aparecieron sirius y remus sonriendo de igual forma.

Un rato después de que los tres ´´jugaran´´ un poco con colagusano, lo enviaron de vuelta con un cuerpo clonado de Harry, para causar muchos estragos en el mundo mágico, Harry todavía recuerda cómo llegaron a esa decisión.

_**-recuerdo-**_

_Harry, sirius, remus y Medivh se encontraban en la sala de reuniones de domum ad Alterran, discutiendo acerca de lo que deberían hacer después de que Harry saliera del torneo de los tres magos._

_-yo creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a destruir los horcroxes de lord voldemort, a la par que ustedes recolectan las cosas que les pedí.-dijo Harry_

_-está bien, ahora que vas hacer en la tercera prueba Harry-pregunto remus_

_-fácil, como Medivh nos dijo que voldemort me va a secuestrar para poder hacerse un nuevo cuerpo, simple mente dejare una infinity con el manto de ocultamiento activado sobrevolando el cementerio, y después de que voldemort recupere su cuerpo lo transportare a los calabozos de la nave, para tratar con él una vez que sus horcrux estén destruidos-dijo Harry-después de que nos encarguemos de voldemort empezare a buscar entre mis verdaderos amigos quienes quieran venir conmigo, yo calculo que dentro de un año ya estaremos en Pegaso.-termino de decir Harry._

_-está bien-dijeron sirius, remus y Medivh._

_Ya habían decidido qué hacer con voldemort, cuando remus se acordó de cierta rata que acompañaría voldemort ese día._

_-y que haremos con colagusano-pregunto remus._

_-no sé, que creen que deberíamos hacer con él, porque por mí lo podríamos dejar en medio del espacio-dijo Harry_

_Los tres duraron un rato pensando, hasta que sirius tuvo una idea._

_-ummm, creo que le acabo de encontrar un uso, de una forma que podremos hacerlo pagar, por traicionar a james y Lily, además de utilizarlo para permitir a Harry huir del mundo mágico sin generar sospechas-dijo sirius. _

_-que se te ocurrió sirius-pregunto remus._

_-podemos capturar a la rata, después de divertirnos un rato con él, lo enviaremos a Hogwarts con el trasladador, con el cuerpo muerto de un clon de Harry, así podremos hacerle pagar por lo que hiso, y lograremos que Harry no tenga que volver a Hogwarts, además que causaremos un gran alboroto en el mundo mágico, y más todavía si hacemos que colagusano declare que Harry fue asesinado por lord voldemort.-dijo sirius._

_-no es una mala idea, pero tendremos que modificar sus recuerdo, para que si le dan veritaserum no diga lo que en verdad sucedió, sino lo que le implantamos en esos recuerdo-dijo Harry_

_-crear un clon sin vida no será demasiado problema-aporto Medivh._

_-bien eso haremos-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar en el destino del ser que traiciono a sus padres._

_**-fin del recuerdo-**_

_**-Hogwarts, salida del laberinto de la tercera prueba-**_

Todo mundo estaba preocupado, Harry Potter había desaparecido junto con el trofeo del torneo de los tres magos, Cedric Diggory. Primer campeón de Hogwarts estaba explicando cómo después de que este lo mandara a volar, lo vio desaparecer cuando cogió el trofeo, y los otros dos campeones contaban como los había aturdido sin usar su varita.

La gente -tos, tos- snape -tos, tos- ya había empezado a decir que Harry era tan arrogante que se había ido solo para causar a la gente preocuparse, antes de que pudieran seguir con sus discusiones y suposiciones, alguien apareció en medio del campo, muchos lo reconocieron como Peter Pettigrew, el hombre que había sido asesinado por el maniático sirius black, antes de que alguien pudiera cuestionar cómo es posible de que estuviera vivo, este empezó a hablar.

-Harry Potter a muerto-dijo Pettigrew, causando a muchos jadear de horror ante lo que dijo-fue asesinado por el gran lord voldemort, y ahora que Harry Potter no existe, no hay nadie que se pueda oponer a mi señor, jajajajajjajjaja gran Bretaña mágica se arrodillara ante mi señor, seguida del resto del mundo mágico jajajajajjajjaja-dijo antes de que fuera derribado por cuatro hechizos aturdidores, apenas Pettigrew termino de hablar se desato el caos, las personas empezaron a gritar, llorar e incluso algunos se desmayaron, todo por lo que Pettigrew acababa de decir, atemorizados de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado haya regresado, y aparentemente hubiera asesinado al niño-que-vivió.

Albus-muchos-nombre-Dumbledore, corrió a revisar al que presuntamente era el cuerpo de su peón, cuando le voltio la cara se enfurecio ante lo que vio, efectivamente hay estaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que hacia reconocible a Harry Potter sobre cualquier otra persona.-es el-dijo Dumbledore, hirviendo de ira por dentro, pues la muerte del muchacho arruinaba la gran mayoría de sus planes-definitivamente es Harry Potter-dijo con su mejor cara de abuelo abatido.

Al día siguiente, cuando la gente leyó los periódicos, el caos se desato en el mundo mágico, Los titulares decían:

_**¡Vuelve el que no debe ser nombrado!, su primera víctima fue ¡el-niño-que-vivió!**_

_El día de hoy el mundo mágico se encuentra de luto por la pérdida de una de las más icónicas figuras del presente, Harry Potter, el legendario niño-que-vivió, aquel que logro sobrevivir al avada kedrava y era un héroe para todo el mundo mágico, al haber derrotado al-que—no-debe-ser-nombrado, a continuación les damos una explicación más extensa de como sucedió esta terrible perdida para el mundo mágico._

_El día de ayer después de que finalizara la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, fue secuestrado de la misma, por mortifagos, para quienes no sepan los mortifagos son los servidores del el-que-no-de-ser-nombrado, quienes lo transportaron hasta un cementerio donde fue utilizado en un ritual de magia negra, el cual fue el medio que utilizaron los mortifagos para devolver a su amo al mundo de los vivos, después de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fue revivido, asesino al señor Potter, para según el erradicar, cualquier resistencia en el mundo mágico, después de ser asesinado el señor Potter, su cuerpo fue devuelto a Hogwarts, mediante un trasladador, acompañado por Pettigrew, quien se pensaba había sido asesinado por sirius black, Pettigrew, declaro se un servidor leal a-quien-tu-sabes, Peter Pettigrew también relato como su señor había asesinado al joven Potter, y que ahora que no había nadie que l pudiera detener, se concentraría en el siguiente objetivo de su maestro era gran Bretaña mágica y que después seguiría el resto del mundo mágico, por suerte Pettigrew pudo ser apresado, y ahora está en una celda en el ministerio de magia a la espera de un juicio, el ministerio de magia ha tomado medidas preventivas para evitar que se desate el caos, y que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se apodere de gran Bretaña, iniciando así una ´´cacería´´ de todos aquellos que se sospechen son mortifagos._

_Ahora los magos de toda gran Bretaña exigen respuestas al actual ministro de magia Cornelio fudge, al director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore y el reto de organizadores del torneo, quienes se consideran responsables de la muerte del niño que vivió y la resurrección de-el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ya que era responsabilidad de estos asegurar que algo como el trofeo no estuviera encantado._

_En otra nota, sirius black ha sido absuelto de los cargos delos que se le acusaban y lo llevaron a estar en azkaban por doce años, lugar del que escapo hace dos años._

_Para ver más acerca del reinado de terror del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ver __**página 6.**_

_Para ver más acerca de Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió ver __**página 10.**_

_Para ver más acerca de sirius black ver __**página 12.**_

**-Domum ad Alterran, Sala de control.-**

Harry, remus y sirius estaban muriéndose de la risa, pues acababan de leer el diario el profeta, estaban siendo mirados por Medivh, el cual estaba empezando a cuestionarse la cordura del futuro emperador y sus ´´tíos´´.

-ejem, ejem-tosio Medivh para llamar su atención-lamentó interrumpir su tan querida y preciada ´´lectura´´, pero tengo que informales algo-dijo Medivh

-claro, que es lo que quieres mostrarnos Medivh-dijo Harry que ya se había logrado recuperar de su ataque de risa.

-pues veras Harry, mientras los barcos estaban minando recursos, fueron atacados-dijo Medivh, Harry de una vez se enserio- por suerte los barcos atacantes eran muy inferiores a los nuestros y los pudimos destruir, aunque logramos capturar a uno de los ocupantes de una de las naves.-informo Medivh.

-donde esta-pregunto Harry, con ganas de ver al prisionero, para hacerle unas cuantas ´´preguntas´´.

-a bordo de uno de los infinity, en uno de sus calabozos.-dijo Medivh-te advierto, lleva desde que lo capturamos, gritando que es un dios, que si no lo liberamos nos va a destruir a todos-dijo Medivh, con burla ante la idea que alguien que se crea un dios lo amenace.

-Bien vamos-dijo Medivh, seguidamente los cuatro desaparecieron en un destello de luz, y reaparecieron en el calabozo de la infinity.

-bien, quien eres y porque atacaste a mis naves-pregunto Harry de forma rápida y directa.

-yo soy el todo poderoso Amón señor del cielo, y te ordeno que me liberes si no me liberas, te voy a destruir, y esclavizare a tu cuerpo, y lo voy hacer porque soy un dios.-grito el prisionero con siniestra locura bailando en sus ojos.

-sí, pues yo soy el gran Adriano, emperador del imperio Alterran,-dijo Adriano, mientras se acercaba al preso- y me dirás ahora mismo si no quieres morir, el porque atacaste mis naves.- ordeno mientras amenazaba al prisionero, al cual tenía agarrado por el cuello.

De repente, la boca del sujeto se abrió y de este salió disparado una extraña serpiente que se metió en la boca de Harry.

Los demás se asustaron cuando vieron esa cosa entrar por la boca de Harry y corrieron a ayudarlo cuando callo suelo inconsciente

**-Punto de visión de Harry.-**

Cuando esa cosa se había metido en mi cuerpo me asuste, pero aun en medio de mi susto, podía sentir como el extraño parasito se enrocaba alrededor de mi espina dorsal, y unas extrañas ramificaciones se enroscaban en mi cerebro, cuando sentí que el bicho intentaba tomar el control de mi cuerpo me altere, aunque por desgracia para el bicho logre superar mi susto rápidamente, y dada la avanzada fisiología de un Alterran, impedía que perdiera el control de mi propio cuerpo, en cuestión de minutos logre ganar la batalla con el extraño parasito, cuando terminamos la lucha, había logrado destruido la mente del parasito y adquirido todos sus conocimientos.

**-fin del punto de visión de Harry-**

Cuando toda esa información entro en su cerebro de golpe, Harry se desmayó por el estrés, lo último que vio fue a sus tíos adoptivos y Medivh corriendo hacia él, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**-Un rato después-**

Harry se despertó, con un ligero dolor de cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos reconoció la enfermería de Domum ad Alterran.

-como te encuentras Harry-Harry escucho la voz de Medivh.

Volteando hacia donde escucho a Medivh-bien, con un poco de dolor de cabeza-dijo Harry-puedes llamar a sirius y remus-pidió Harry

-claro Harry-dijo Medivh.

-ah y Medivh, ya sacaron ese parasito de mi cuerpo-dijo Harry.

-si, fue lo primero que se hiso, después de traerte aquí y hacerte exámenes, cuando comprobamos que extraer el parasito no te haría daño-le informo Medivh, para después salir en busca de sirius y remus.

**-un rato después, sala de reuniones de Domum ad Alterran-**

-bien primero que nada, quiero informarles que estoy bien - dijo Harry – el ser que me ataco es de una especie que se llaman a ellos mismos Goa'uld, son una especie parasitaria, la cual toma el control de su ´´anfitrión ´´, al enrollarse alrededor de su espina dorsal, y tomar el control de su sistema nervioso, encerrando la conciencia de su ´´anfitrión´´ en su mente, actualmente los Goa'uld tienen un precario imperio que controla gran parte de esta galaxia, han exterminado muchas especies sintientes, usan a los seres humanos como esclavos, y a una sub especie de los humanos, llamada Jaffas, como soldados e incubadoras, los Jaffas fueron creados por ellos mismos mediante el uso de un dispositivo de curación Alterran, los Goa'uld se han dividido el poder de forma dispareja, con los más poderoso llamados señores del sistema, los cuales controlan cientos de mundos y tienen miles de naves bajo su disposición, y los Goa'uld menores, quienes controlan pocos mundo y tienen pequeñas flotas, los Goa'uld se han retratado como dioses ante los seres menos avanzados, y utilizan su estado de ´´divinidad´´ para esclavizar cualquier cosa sintiente que se les atraviese por delante.-informo Harry-esto lo se porque cuando este ser intento poseerme, no pudo, y dada mi avanzado nivel de evolución al ser un Alterran, logre tomar control de él, destruir su mente y extraer toda la información que este poseía.

-cuanto de avanzados son-pidió sirius

-los Goa'uld afortunadamente son seres carroñeros que se apropian de la tecnología de las especies que esclavizan, y no se esfuerzan en mejorarla, dado a esto su tecnología no es tan avanzada, su principal nave es el ha´tak, de poco más de 500 metros mientras es fuerte comparaba con la tecnología humana, pero no es mucho comparado con nuestros barcos, incluso un viejo crucero destinity podría acabar con cientos de esas naves antes de verse afectada, , uno de nuestros infinity podría barrer con miles de sus ha´tak, , y el escudo de la infinity no recibiría ni un 10% de daño, su hiperdrive, es muy lenta, tomándoles semanas para viajar de un planeta a otro, que estén relativamente cerca, no son capaces de viaje Extra galáctico, ya que su duración sería demasiado larga para ser viable.-les dijo Harry.

-cual es el tamaño de su flota-pregunto remus.

-alrededor de 100 mil a 150 mil naves ha´tak- dijo Harry.

-un gran número de barcos, pero no son muy potentes, me pregunto porque los Asgard, los Nox y los furllings han permitido una especie como los Goa'uld tomar el control de esta galaxia.-dijo Medivh

-de hecho, los Asgard casi los destruyeron, pero repentinamente firmaron un tratado de no agresión con los Goa'uld, a cambio de varios mundos que no podrían ser atacados por los Goa'uld, y los Asgard no podrían hacer nada contra los Goa'uld, mientras estos esclavizaban al resto de la galaxia, los Goa'uld nunca se han encontrado con los furllings, y el Nox se aisló en gaia, y no tienen comunicación con el resto de la galaxia.-dijo Harry

-los Asgard deben estar peleando contra algo peor que estos Goa'uld, porque de no ser así, hace mucho que los Goa'uld no existirían, los furllings me preocupan, en la época de la gran alianza eran los más numerosos, tenían unos cuantos mundo bajo su poder en esta galaxia, hasta ahora los Goa'uld jamás se han encontrado con ellos y los Nox no me extrañan que se hayan aislado del resto de la galaxia, ellos preferían hacer eso, que presenciar tanta maldad, y no la podrían combatir porque iría en contra de sus principios-dijo Medivh.

-sabes, estos Goa'uld me recuerdan a una antigua leyenda sangre pura egipcia, que decía que ´´los falsos dioses descendieron de los cielos, en grandes barcos de metal, se convirtieron en los amos de los muggles, a los cuales esclavizaron, muchos muggles fueron trasportados de nuestro mundo usando la puerta a las estrellas, pero los antiguos magos, conocidos en esa época como sacerdotes, nunca confiaron en la supuesta ´´divinidad´´ de los falsos dioses, la leyenda dice que los falsos dioses eran gobernantes terribles, tanto que un día los antiguos sacerdotes egipcios organizaron en secreto una revuelta, y utilizando la magia desterraron a los falsos dioses devuelta a los cielos, después de esto, los antiguos sacerdotes sepultaron la puerta a las estrella, terminando así con el terrible reinado de los falsos dioses´´-dijo sirius.

-ummm no me extrañaría que la leyenda sea real, en algún momento estos Goa'uld debieron haber dado con terra, y esclavizado a los humanos, para poder esparcir a los humanos por toda la galaxia-dijo remus.

-de hecho lo fue, los Goa'uld dieron con terra hace unos 7 mil años, pero fueron expulsados de esta hace unos 5 mil años, aunque solo un Goa'uld sabe por quienes fueron expulsados, el señor supremo del sistema Goa'uld Ra, el resto de los Goa'uld ignoran que sucedió en terra o el planeta tauri como lo denominaron los Goa'uld-dijo Harry- o al menos eso es lo que Amón sabia-dijo Harry

-que creen que deberíamos hacer con respecto a estos Goa'uld-pregunto sirius.

-yo creo que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos por ahora, al menos hasta que recuperemos Pegaso, porque aunque no me gusta la idea de los seres humanos siendo esclavos, por lo menos sabemos que no están siendo utilizados como alimento, yo creo que la situación en Pegaso es más importante que el estado actual en Avalon, -dijo Harry de forma seria

-yo apoyo a Harry, los espectros deben ser detenidos primero, estos Goa'uld pueden esperar-dijo Medivh

-anqué no me gusta la idea, estoy de acuerdo, aunque yo creo que deberíamos encontrar una forma de recolectar información estratégica sobre estos Goa'uld, para en un futuro poder hacernos cargo de ellos más rápido. -dijo sirius, y remus asintió pues estaba de acuerdo con el punto de vista de sirius

-bien, ordenare la creación unos satélites de inteligencia, para espiar a los Goa'uld, y así obtener inteligencia-dijo Harry, mientras ordenaba a Medivh iniciar la construcción de suficientes satélites para cubrir Avalon-a y Medivh hay que asignar más naves infinity para el planeta minero, si más naves Goa'uld atacan, destruyan las y reciclen los materiales de esas naves, estos Goa'uld utilizan mucho naquadh en sus construcciones.-pidió Harry a Medivh.

-y ahora, vamos hablar sobre su misión-dijo Harry a sirius y remus.

-ok por donde empezamos-dijo remus.

-primero compren unos cientos de elfos domésticos para que les ayuden a organizar todo lo que consiguen, por ahora se van a concentrar en buscar libros, de todo tipo, no me importa si son de magia negra, blanca, de nigromancia, de sangre también quiero libros de runas, hechizos, salas, quiero libros de todos los tipos de magia, si es necesario compren todas las librerías del mundo mágico, después empiecen por las plantas, igualmente quiero plantas de todos los tipos, las pondremos en estaxis hasta que nos establezcamos en un mundo en Pegaso, y finalmente quiero que busquen muestras de todos los seres mágico tanto sintientes como no sintientes desde duendecillos, centauros hasta dragones y basiliscos , también los colocaran en estaxis, voy habilitar uno de las bodegas de la ciudad para que guarden todas las cosa, si tienen problemas con algunos seres mágicos, pueden usar una de las infinity para capturarlos rápidamente, eso si no se dejen ver por los muggles, no quiero causar alboroto en su mundo, lo último que terra necesita es que los muggles desaten una tercera guerra mundial por una gigantesca nave no identificada.-dijo Harry.-yo mientras tanto, voy a seguir practicando mi control de energía, además de seguir estudiando la tecnología Alterran-dijo Harry, el hecho de que tuviera todo el conocimiento de los Alterran en su cabeza, no significara que supiera todo lo que sobre el conocimiento Alterran.-de vez en cuando los ayudare con su tarea, también voy a buscar personas que merezcan irse de terra antes de que los ascendidos borren todo lo mágico de ella.-dijo Harry

-cómo vamos destruir los horcrux de voldemort-pregunto sirius con curiosidad.

-con veneno de basilisco, planeo irlos echando uno por uno en un caldero full de veneno de basilisco, todo enfrente de voldemort, después transportare a voldemort hasta el núcleo de una estrella, con un pequeño escudo para evitar que muera de inmediato, planea hacerlo sufrir bastante, que se arrepienta hasta el alma el haber asesinado a mis padres, lo dejare quemarse durante horas y cuando esté a punto de morir, lo sacare de la estrella, lo curare y lo volveré a colocar en el núcleo de la estrella, y hare esto hasta que me aburra -dijo Harry con una siniestra sonrisa, y termino riendo como un desquiciado.

Sirius, remus y Medivh hicieron una nota metal de no buscar nunca el lado malo de Harry.

Una vez que Harry supero su periodo de loco sediento de venganza, continuaron con la planificación de su testamento y funeral.

-oh tengo una gran idea, haremos la lectura del testamento después del entierro, ya se que voy a escribir en mi testamento, les voy a dejar todo a ustedes, y al resto de ´´mis queridos ´´ amigos y conocidos les dejare un knut, con algunas excepciones, con quienes hablare en estos días-dijo Harry.

**nota de autor: hola disculpen la tardanza, estuve ocupado estos días con mis estudios, y por ello no había podido actualizar, ahora les informo que las actualizaciones serán semanales, salvo algunos caso que me demore algunos días, en cuyo caso tratare de subir dos o más capítulos, aparte de que hare los capítulos más largos, agradecería, que me dieran ideas de como creen que Harry debería acabar con los espectros, de forma rápida o de forma lenta y sistemática.**

**Cuando creen debería llegar Harry a Pegaso cuando la expedición de Atlantis ya este hay, o la expedición de Atlantis debe llegar después de que Harry haya recuperado Pegaso, y establecido el imperio Alterran, no importa si para esto tengo que alterar la línea de tiempo de Stargate, después de todo estoy escribiendo un UA.**

**Necesito una idea sobre el destino de los furllings, ahorita estoy pensando en decir que los furllings se retiraron a su galaxia hogar, donde fueron exterminados por un misterioso enemigo, por ejemplo los segadores de mass effect, pero unos pocos lograron sobrevivir, y Harry se encuentra con estos supervivientes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueño de Stargate, Harry Potter o cualquier otra serie a la que se haga referencia.**

**Lamento la tardanza, tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo 7 del heredero del manto.**

**El heredero del manto: capítulo ****7****.**

**Capitulo anterior.**

_-cómo vamos destruir los horcrux de voldemort-pregunto sirius con curiosidad._

_-con veneno de basilisco, planeo irlos echando uno por uno en un caldero full de veneno de basilisco, todo enfrente de voldemort , después transportare a voldemort hasta el núcleo de una estrella, con un pequeño escudo para evitar que muera de inmediato, planea hacerlo sufrir bastante, que se arrepienta hasta el alma el haber asesinado a mis padres, lo dejare quemarse durante horas y cuando esté a punto de morir, lo sacare de la estrella, lo curare y lo volveré a colocar en el núcleo de la estrella, y hare esto hasta que me aburra -dijo Harry con una siniestra sonrisa, y termino riendo como un desquiciado._

_Sirius, remus y Medivh hicieron una nota metal de no buscar nunca el lado malo de Harry._

_Una vez que Harry supero su periodo de loco sediento de venganza, continuaron con la planificación de su testamento y funeral._

_-oh tengo una gran idea, haremos la lectura del testamento después del entierro, ya sé que voy a escribir en mi testamento, les voy a dejar todo a ustedes, y al resto de ´´mis queridos ´´ amigos y conocidos les dejare un knut, con algunas excepciones, con quienes hablare en estos días-dijo Harry._

**Capítulo 7 adiós terra.**

**-Gringotts, sala de lectura de testamentos.-**

Estaban reunidos, los Wesley, Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, minerva Mcgonagall, remus lupin, sirius black y Luna Lovegood.

-bien han sido citados aquí para la lectura del testamento dejado por el señor Harry Potter-dijo el duende que estaba a cargo de la lectura del testamento.

Dumbledore estaba pensando en que iba hacer con la fortuna Potter, pues el había entregado un falso testamento después de la muerte de su pequeño peón, en el que Harry Potter le dejaba todo a Albus Dumbledore, para que lo utilizara por el ´´bien mayor´´, pero supo que sus planes se fueron al diablo en cuanto el duende saco una esfera y la puso encima de la mesa.

De la esfera empezó a salir humo gris, que se fue arremolinando encima del escritorio del duende, cuando el humo se dejó de mover, en este se pudo observar la forma de Harry Potter.

-yo Harry james Potter Evans, empleo uso de mis facultades mentales y físicas, declaro que:

A luna Lovegood le dejo 20 millones de galones, luna sé que no fuimos buenos amigos, pero siempre te considere mi amiga, te dejo este dinero para que puedas cumplir tu sueño de encontrar todos esos animales mágicos, que siempre andas nombrando, y diviértete en el proceso, ah y creo que deberías salir con Neville, sé que le gustas ajajay buena suerte luna- dijo Harry, dejando a unos muy sonrojados luna y Neville.

-a los gemelos Wesley les dejo a cada uno diez millones de galeones, para que inviertan en la tienda de bromas que querían abrir, creo que sortilegios Wesley sería un buen nombre, y muchachos, causen todo el caos que puedan en nombre de la diversión.-dijo Harry, los gemelos Wesley estaban algo tristes, pero contentos, con ese dinero podrían abrir su tienda de bromas e irse de la casa de sus padres, de verdad ya no aguantan a su madre, la cual parece que por alguna razón los odia.

-a Charly y Bill Weasley, aunque no tuve el placer de conocerlos por mucho tiempo gemelos me han hablado muy bien de ustedes, por ello les dejo a cada uno 5 millones de galeones, para que hagan lo que quieran, a Bill, conozco a cierta vela francesa a la que le gustaste mucho.-menciono Harry, Charly y Bill Wesley estaban agradecidos con Harry, con ese dinero podrían hacer muchas cosas.

-a Neville Longbottom, amigo a ti te dejo la propiedad de un gigantesco invernadero mágico, además de 10 millones de galones, para que te puedas ir de la caza de tu abuela, la cual se que no te tiene en mucho estima, a y Neville era enserio lo que le dije hace rato a luna, date una oportunidad con ella, sé que los dos serán muy felices, a y Neville usa algo de ese dinero para encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de tus padres-dijo Harry

-a minerva Mcgonagall, mi querida madrina, si sirius me lo dijo el verano pasado, le dejo una copia de todos los libros sobre transfiguraciones que están en la bóveda Potter, se feliz minie, -inserte mirada fulminante de minerva Mcgonagall a sirius black- si sirius también me lo dijo-dijo Harry.

-al señor Wesley le dejo una biblioteca entera sobre el funcionamiento de aparatos muggles, sé que se va a divertir y aprender mucho señor Wesley-dijo Harry.

-a ginny Wesley, Hermione Granger, ron Wesley, Molly Wesley y Albus-muchos-nombres-Dumbledore, a ustedes TRAIDORES les dejo un knut, creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta de todo lo que planeaban, Dumbledore sinceramente creíste que no me iba dar cuenta de que estabas sacando dinero de mis bóvedas y que entre tú y Molly weasley firmaron un contrato de matrimonio entre ginny y yo, el cual por cierto es invalido, ya que mi guardián mágico, quien es sirius black, no firmo dicho documento, Hermione, crees que no iba ver el sello de la familia Potter en tus libros, y ron hablas dormido, así fue como me entere de casi todo, y ginny no eres precisamente discreta cuando echabas todas esas pociones de amortentia en mi comida, y sé que dichas pociones las preparaba tu madre- dijo el Harry del humo, mientras agarraba su varita y la levantaba- yo Harry james Potter, heredero de la más antigua y noble casa Potter ordeno y le pido a la magia que a obligue a ginny Wesley, Hermione Granger, ron Wesley, Molly Wesley y Albus a devolver todo lo que tomaron de mi bóveda en el plazo de un mes, o la misma magia les cobrara, así se a dicho, que así sea-finalizo Harry, a la vez que se veía rodeado de luz blanca, al igual que los que nombro en el juramento.

-a remus y sirius, los últimos Merodeadores y mis queridos padrinos, les dejo el resto de la fortuna Potter, vivan bien, y no espero verlos en muchos años-dijo Harry-sin nada más que decir, se despide Harry Potter, heredero de la más antigua y noble casa Potter, travesura realizada-se despidió Harry, cuando termino de hablar el humo desapareció de regreso a la esfera.

-TU TE ATREVISTE A INTERTAR FIRMAR UN CONTRATO DE MATRIMONIO PARA MI AHIJADO-grito un histérico sirius black a Albus Dumbledore-desde ahora Dumbledore, eres enemigo de la casa black y la casa Potter.-sentencio sirius mientras salía con remus de la sala de reuniones, y desaparecían con un destello blanco.

-Molly weasley, por medio de la presente te expulso a ti, a ron y ginny de la casa weasley - dijo Arthur mientras salía de la sala de reuniones seguidos de sus hijo mayores.

-bien señores y señoras, tienen un mes para devolver todo lo robado al señor Potter o ya saben lo que les pasara-les dijo el duende antes de ordenarles que salieran de Gringotts

**-sala de mando domum ad Alterran -**

Sirius y remus aparecieron en la sala de mando de domum ad Alterran, donde los estaban esperan Harry y Medivh.

-que tal les fue-pregunto Harry.

-bien, deberías haber visto la cara de Dumbledore, estaba que se moría de la rabia jajajajajajaajajaja-le dijo remus.

-se lo merece, por atreverse a hacer todo lo que me hiso-dijo Harry de forma seria-ahora díganme que tal les ha ido con lo que les encargue-pidió Harry.

-ya compramos los elfos domésticos, los cuales ya habilitaron una de las bodegas de domum ad Alterran para convertirla en una mega biblioteca, hemos reunido ya una gran cantidad de libros, yo creo que para dentro de tres días tendremos ejemplares de todos los libros mágicos, que no estén en colecciones privadas, para conseguir los que están en colecciones privadas planeamos comprar los que podamos, el resto los obtendremos utilizando una de las infinity, les haremos has hasta la bodega.-informo remus.

-lo próximo que buscaremos serán las plantas mágicas, para esto planeamos decirle a los elfos que nos ayuden a buscarlas, con su capacidad de aparecerse cientos de veces en un día no tardaremos más de un mes para obtener muestras de todas las plantas mágicas en terra-dijo sirius

-bien cuando vallan a capturar a los animales por favor cuídense, yo en estos días voy a empezar a reunir gente, creo que empezare por Neville y los Wesley.-dijo Harry.

-o eso está bien, no crees que podrías intentar curar a los padres de Neville-dijo remus

-creo que será muy factible el curarlos-le contesto Harry.

-Medivh como va la recolección de recursos-le pregunto Harry a Medivh.

-tenemos un total de 70% de recursos minados, para dentro de 2 meses, tendremos todos los almacenes llenos-dijo Medivh.

-bien, quiero todo listo para dentro de 3 meses, en cuatro meses partiremos hacia Pegaso-dijo Harry.-Medivh alguna sugerencia de a que planeta deberíamos llegar-pidió Harry a Medivh.

Medivh hiso aparecer un mapa de Pegaso- no podemos volver a Lantea porque los espectros conocen su ubicación, y si nos llegaran a encontrar, nos veríamos rápidamente bajo asedio, y todavía no tenemos las naves necesarias para hacerle frente a todos los espectros de una vez- dijo Medivh mientras señalaba el planeta Lantea en el mapa de Pegaso, después señalo otro planeta que estaba aislado del resto de la galaxia- creo que lo mejor sería ir a asuras, el planeta está aislado del resto del universo, no tiene stargate y los espectros nunca lo descubrieron, además tiene una gran cantidad de recursos, al igual que los otros planetas que están en su sistema y su posición, a pesar de estar aislado del resto de la galaxia por estar casi en el borde de esta, también se encuentra muy cerca del territorio espectro, lo que nos permitiría atacar a los espectros en su propio territorio, sin que estos nos descubran, ya que empezaran a buscarnos por lógica en los planetas cercanos al sistema de Lantea.-dijo Medivh.

-bien así lo haremos, ahora si me disculpan voy a buscar a Neville y los Wesley para contarles todo-dijo Harry, mientras se paraba y desaparecía en un destello blanco, rumbo a uno de los 3 infinity que estaban estacionados en domum ad Alterran.

Al llegar a la infinity, Harry activo el manto de invisibilidad, y Salí rumbo a la casa de Neville, una vez que estaba sobrevolándola, transporto a Neville directo al puente de la nave.

-Hola Neville-dijo Harry, con una gran sonrisa, pues el rostro de Neville estaba pálido por haber visto un fantasma.

-Harry, es imposible, tu estas muerto-dijo Neville tartamudeando.

-no lo estoy Neville, simplemente fue un plan que elabore para que nadie me molestara, y ahora si me permites te tengo una proposición.-le dijo Harry

Durante un buen rato Harry le explico a Neville todo lo que le había sucedido, todo lo que iba a suceder, y como el planea abandonar el planeta en unos meses, incluso voló la infinity que trajo con el hasta la luna y le mostro la vista a Neville, y finalmente le hiso la propuesta.

-dime Neville, aceptas venir conmigo, abandonar este planeta antes de que los ascendidos borren a los seres mágicos de él, y también traeremos a tus padres, creo que encontré una forma de curarlos. Le propuso Harry a Neville.

-lo acepto Harry, cuando partimos-dijo Neville.

-En unos meses, aprovecha estén tiempo para reunir cualquier cosa que quieras llevar contigo.-le dijo Harry a Neville.

-está bien Harry-le respondió Neville a Harry-crees que podrías mostrarme la ciudad-le pidió Neville a Harry.

-domum ad Alterran?, claro vamos-dijo Harry antes de sentarse en la silla de mando y ordenarle al barco volver a domum ad Alterran.

Neville se sentía muy emocionado por conocer la gigantesca ciudad que Harry le había descrito.

Después de mostrarle a Neville domum ad Alterran, Harry fue a ver a los Wesley, los cuales aceptaron gustosos, excepto Bill que le pidió permiso para traer a fleur, con la cual llevaba un tiempo saliendo, por supuesto que Harry acepto, durante el torneo de los tres magos Harry había a ser amigo de la chica vela.

Harry también invito a los profesores de Hogwarts, menos a severus s. y Dumbledore, por obvias razones, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, los profesores le pidieron permiso para traer algunos estudiantes, que en su mayoría eran hijos de muggles, y que de verdad nunca habían dicho nada malo de Harry.

Todos los que iban a ir con Harry, recibieron una terapia genética, para eliminar cualquier rastro de ADN humano, Harry tuvo que ampliar sus clases de control de energía o ´´magia´´ (ya había incluido a remus, sirius y Neville), ya que después de haber realizado la terapia, quedaron con un mejor manejo sobre su control de energía, logrando así no necesitar más una varita, Harry también les descargo en la mente la versión de primaria y secundaria del repositorio de conocimiento alterrano

En sus clases Harry les enseñaba como canalizar sus poderes a través de su cuerpo, para que bien o lo utilizan en algún ´´hechizo´´ o ´´maldición´´, o para aumentar sus capacidades físicas (fuerza, rapidez, poder ver mejor y mejorar su capacidad de pensamiento), con las clases de Harry, cualquiera de los magos podrían hacerle frente fácilmente a Dumbledore y derrotarlo, anqué si se enfrentaban con Harry era otra historia, pues si bien no son capaces de derrotarlo, si podrían tener una pelea decente con Harry, y sin darse cuenta, pasaron tres meses y medio.

Durante este tiempo Harry, se lo paso en su laboratorio debajo de su habitación, estuvo trabajando en un proyecto secreto, el cual todavía no quería revelar, ya que aún tenía que encontrar una fuente de energía viable para su proyecto, porque ni siquiera 300 potentia trabajando en serie, serían capaces de darle la energía necesaria para su invento funcionar, tendría que hacer algo con el proyecto arturus, pues Harry sabía que con esta fuente de energía, tendría todo el poder necesario para poder crear su proyecto.

Ahora se encontraban en la sala de reuniones de domum ad Alterran, discutiendo los progresos de las misiones de cada uno, y su pronta salida de la galaxia avalon.

-bien, quiero informales que oficialmente acabamos de recolectar los últimos animales mágico-dijo sirius, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-la recolección de minerales también se ha terminado-dijo Medivh.

-yo ya termine oficialmente de reunir a cualquier persona que consideremos que se debe salvar-dijo Harry- son alrededor de 500 personas.

-está bien, cuando partiremos hacia Pegaso-pregunto Medivh.

-en 6 días-contesto Harry-hay que darle una última revisión a los motores, también alguien tiene que ir hasta el centro de producción de potentia y remolcarlo hasta la luna, para una vez ahí se una a nuestra flota y salir todos juntos hacia Pegaso, los infinity estarán en los puertos de domum ad Alterran, al igual que las naves mineras-informo Harry.

-yo remolcare el centro de producción de potentias-dijo Medivh

-bien, ahora vamos a hablar, como nos haremos cargo de los espectros-dijo Harry.

-he estado leyendo acerca del dispositivo attero, creo que sería posible modificarlo para averiar solo una cantidad determinada de años luz de donde se activó, para evitar así que afecte la red de astria portas-dijo remus-una vez activado el dispositivo, las naves espectro en el área se verían afectadas, impidiéndoles huir al híper espacio-les dijo remus.

-creo que también deberíamos encontrar una forma de interrumpir la frecuencia que usan para comunicarse, para evitar así que los espectros se enteren de cuando estamos atacando-dijo sirius

-yo creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es fortificar el sistema solar de asuras, por si los espectros nos encontrasen antes de estar listos, podríamos resistir el asedio el tiempo suficiente para construir naves para devolver el golpe-dijo Medivh

-no hay que olvidarnos de reanimar a los alterranos que están escondidos en santuario-dijo madame Poppy Pomfrey

-en eso apoyo a madame Pomfrey-dijo minerva Mcgonagall-ya han estado suficiente tiempo en estasis-les recordó minerva.

-bien, ya tengo una lista de lo que se va hacer:

1) llegar a Pegaso, ir hasta el planeta asura.

2) fortificar el sistema asuras.

3) sacar a los alterranos que se encuentran en santuario.

4) acumular una flota considerable.

5) destruir a los espectros.

6) reconstruir nuestro imperio.

7) contactar con las otras 3 grandes razas y restablecer la antigua alianza.

8) acabar con los Goa'uld.

Enumero Harry.

-bien todos pueden retirarse, como ya les dije prepárense partiremos en 6 días.

**-6 días después-**

-liberen los amarres del puesto de avanzada-ordeno Harry.

-liberando amarres del puesto de avanzada-dijo Medivh.

-enciendan motores-ordeno Harry.

-motores encendidos-dijo remus.

-activen el manto-ordeno Harry.

-manto activado-dijo sirius

-sáquennos a la superficie-ordeno Harry.

-Saliendo a la superficie-dijo Medivh-hemos llegado a la superficie.

-todos sujétense-dijo Harry, mientras se reclinaba en la silla de control, y le ordenaba a la inmensa ciudad bolar hasta la luna.

Una vez en la luna, se les unió la fábrica de potentias, la cual engancharon rápidamente a domum ad Alterran.

-prepárense salto al híper- antes de poder terminar, Harry se vio interrumpido por una alarma-situación-pidió Harry

-señor se han detectado cientos de señales de hiperespacio Goa'uld, están a punto de salir al lado sur de la luna-le dijo Neville, el cual estaba a cargo de los escáneres de largo y corto alcance de la nave.

-preparen armas, escudos al máximo, enciendan las infinity, prepárense para luchar-ordeno Harry, mientras se volvía a reclinar en la silla y tomaba el control de la ciudad, pasaron unos segundos, hasta que cientos de ventanas de hiperespacio se abrieron, de la cual salieron más de 500 naves ha´tak Goa'uld.

Las naves de Harry seguían con el manto activado, observando que iban hacer los Goa'uld, a los minutos de la salida del híper espacio de las naves Goa'uld.

-abran una linea de comunicacion con las naves goo'ald-ordeno harry

-naves Goa'uld, se encuentran en espacio de un planeta protegido por los alterranos, o de planetas protegidos, retirasen del sistema solar o serán destruidos-dijo Harry.

-no se quien te crees escoria, pero yo soy el gran anubis, y tu pequeña escoria, no vas a detenerme, durante mucho tiempo la escoria de los tauri an sido un problema para los Goa'uld, pero ahora que yo el todo poderoso anubis eh regresado, estoy listo para reclamar mi lugar en esta galaxia, primero aniquilare a los tauri,demostrare que el poder de los goa'udl no tiene comparacion.-dijo el ser, ahora identificado como anubis, mientras las naves Goa'uld, empezaban a tomar posicion para atacar, -pongan los infinity al frente de las naves gou'ald, escudo al máximo-ordeno Harry.

Rápidamente los infinity tomaron posición dejando caer su manto.

Apenas dejaron caer su manto las naves gou'ald empezaron a atacar.

-los escudos estan manteniendo a raya el fuego enemigo, sus armas apenas nos afectan, aunque se notan que su fuego es mas potente que las naves utilizadas por el goa'uld que capturamos-dijo medivh, quien estaba mirando los niveles de los esudos.

-armas a baja potencia, abran fuego-dijo Harry.

Al instante, los cañones de partículas (nombre que le dieron al arma del proyecto Arturo), vinieron a la vida, y empezaron a llover fuego sobre los ha´tak, los 30 canones de particulas destrozaron mas de 100 ha'tak en menos de 5 minutos, cuando los planeadores de la muerte empezaron a salir de los ha´tak, las torretas de plasma cobraron vida y empezaron a destruir a los planeadores de la muerte.

Harry veía con satisfacción como sus infinity destrozaban la gigantesca flota Goa'uld rápidamente y facilmente, mientras sus escudo habian recibido un dano minimo, cuando Harry vio en sus sensores que un ha´tak se preparaba para saltar al híper espacio, envió un mensaje a él.

-yo soy Adriano Potter, emperador de los poderosos Alterran, y te digo a ti anubis, para que le digas a los demás Goa'uld, que su hora se acerca, que los alterranos no toleraremos la ofensa de atreverse a atacar a un de planeta que esta bajo nuestro cuidado, y mucho menos toleraremos que ustedes mostruos esclavisen y asesinen a los seres sintientes de esta galaxia-le dijo Harry, en su actitud de emperador Alterran, con una capa blanca inmaculada cubriendo su cuerpo, en su mano derecha sostenia un cetro hecho de oro y naquad el cual podia usar para amplificar su poder, estaba sentado en la silla de control y de verdad se vei imponente, con sus ojos brillando, lo cual recordaba inquietamente a la maldición asesina, lo cual causo que anubis le recorriera un escalofrió por su ´´espina dorsal´´.

-esto no se quedara hacía, tu alterrano, no me importa quién o que sea tu pueblo, pagaras por haberme humillado-dijo anubis, mientras su nave huía hacia el híper espacio.

Después de cortar la comunicación con el Goa'uld, Harry se volvió hacia Neville.

-Neville, se destruyeron todas las naves gou'ald?-pregunto harry.

-casi harry, solo escaparon 5 naves-le contesto neville

-bien, limpien este desastre, no quiero que los humanos adquieran tecnologia goa'uld-ordeno harry- , solo los ascendidos serian capaces de saber que ocurriria si los humanos obtuvieran esta tecnologia-dijo Harry-también quiero que dejen una sonda para vigilar el planeta-dijo Harry-si este Goa'uld regresa, quiero saberlo.

-enseguida harry-

**-Dos horas despues-**

-entrada al hiper espacio en 3, 2, 1 ahora-ordeno harry, mientras la gigantesca nave-ciudad se adentrava en el hiper espacio.

-consejo de los ascendidos-

-bien, el joven adriano ya a abandonado terra, a llegado la hora-dijo neo, lider del consejo ascendido

Cuando neo termino de hablar, todos se cocentron en una sola cosa... Borrar a los magos de terra.

En la tierra, una luz blanca, la cual paso desapercibida para los humanos, envolvio a todos los seres magicos, a las viviendas, escuelas, artefactos, y los rasgo de la existencia, eliminando definitivamente cualquier rasgos de la sociedad magica.

A miles anos luz, harry potter y los demas magos sintieron como la sociedad magica de la tierra fue borrada de la existencia, se sintieron algo tristes por el destino de sus hermanos, pero era un destino que ellos mismos se habían buscado.

-finalmente lo han hecho, los ascendidos han borrado a la sociedad magica de la existencia-dijo harry, el cual estaba sentado en la silla de control, observando la inmecsidad del hiper espacio.

-senor estamos apunto de salir del hiper espacio-escucho harry.

-bien, esten listo para cualquier cosa, tengo un presentimiento, algo nos esta esperando en asura-dijo harry.

-harry, salimos del hiper espacio, ya se estan ejecutando analizis sobre el planeta asuras-dijo sirius-harry, los escaneres han dectetado una sociedad prospera en asuras, muy similar a la nuestra, pero no se ha encontrado ni una sola senal de vida-dijo sirius.

-emperador, una flota de naves clase aurora se acercan.-dijo luna.

-señor son asúranos! Al parecer algunos sobrevivieron y se replicaron-le dijo charly wesley.

-abran un canal de comunicaciones-pidio Harry- asúranos, soy Adriano, emperador de los alterran, les ordeno que detengan su avanze o seran atacados.-dijo harry

-ustedes Escoria alterran!, como se atreven a volver, tu especie no tiene derecho a estar aqui, encima de todo te atreves a amenazarnos, ahora vamos a eliminar a tu patética especie de una vez por todas!, ustedes Alterran son reliquias del pasado-dijo una voz por el Canal de comunicación.

Harry miro anonadado como los asúranos empezaban a atacar las naves alterranas, como los asúranos lograron reescribir su código base? Era la pregunta que corría de un lado a otro en la mente de Harry, recuperado de su shock, Harry empezó a dar ordenes.

-escudos al máximo, activen la función del escudo para volverlo sólido, no quiero que esas naves entren a domum ad Alterran preparen las armas de domum ad Alterran, destruyan esas naves-ordeno Adriano.

-voy a buscar el código base de los asúranos, con el podremos formatearlos, y volver a tomar el control de ellos.-dijo Harry, mientras se conectaba a la fuente de datos de domum ad Alterran, en busca de dicho código.

Mientras harry buscaba el codigo, los demas se encargaron de guiar la batalla en contra de las naves de los asúranos.

Los cañones de plasma cobraron vida a su máxima potencia lloviendo fuego sobre la descarriada creación de los alterranos, los escudos asúranos eran resistentes, tomaban muchos tiros de los cañones de partículas hasta que finalmente caían, se notaban que los asuranos habias hecho un buen trabajo copiando la tecnologia de los alterranos, los escudos tenian por lo menos un cuarto de fuerza de los escudos de las infinity, pero los asúranos no se quedaron quietos, miles de drones salieron de las naves, con rumbo directo hacia domum ad Alterran, chocando con el escudo.

-Medivh esos drones a pesar de no ser tan potentes como los nuestros eventualmente podrán atravesar el escudo-dijo sirius, a Medivh el cual estaba a cargo de la batalla mientras Harry se ocupaba buscando el código de los asúranos.

-activen las torretas, póngalas en automático que destruyan esos drones-ordeno Medivh

-enciendan las infinity que empiecen a atacar, pero que no salgan de los escudos de la ciudad-ordeno Medivh.

Al instante las naves infinity cobraron vida, dirigiendo sus armas principales hacia las naves enemigas.

La lucha se prolongó por horas, la inmensa flota de los asúranos, la cual tenía más de 1000 naves clase aurora y 4 naves clases ciudad, lograban mantenerse firmes en contra de las naves alterranas, era una lucha de desgate, pero finalmente, las naves asuranas, fueron cayendo una a una, cuando ya habían destruido más de un cuarto de la flota asurana, Harry salto de la silla de mando, directo hacia la sala de drones de la ciudad.

Cuando llego a esta, Harry llamo a uno de los drones, el cual desarmo rápidamente, e introdujo en este una pequeña tarjeta, después lo volvió a armar y lo puso en las lanzaderas, mientras el desaparecía hasta la sala de mando.

Harry cayo directo en la sala de control, de inmediato le quito el control de las armas y los sensores a los demás, utilizando los censores ubico rápidamente el núcleo o ´´cerebro´´ de los asúranos, se dio cuenta que este se encontraba directamente debajo de una gran concentración de naves asuranas, además de tener numerosas armas protegiendo dirigió todas la armas hacia ese lugar en específico, directo en el corazón de la formación de las naves asuranas, en cuestión de minutos más de 50 naves asuranas, fueron destruidas bajo el potente fuego de las naves alterranas, cuando hubo una venta lo suficientemente grande, para ver bien el planeta asuran, cientos de miles de drones alterranos salieron de domum ad Alterran salieron de las lanzadera, los drones estaban arremolinados alrededor de un dron diferente, este era uno más pequeño y de un color verde enfermizo el cual transportaba un virus diseñado para neutralizar a los asúranos, los drones normales le abrían paso y protegían al dron verde e su carrera hacia el núcleo central donde se encontraba el ´´cerebro´´ de los asúranos, los cuales habían adivinado los planes de Harry, y ahora estaban empezando a dirigir sus propios drones hacia los drones Alterran, con la esperanza de destruirlos, pero era muy tarde, cuando los drones alterranos estaban a punto de llegar al núcleo, se separaron, destruyendo las defensas que lo cuidaban, hasta que quedo indefenso, el pequeño dron verde logro llegar a salvo hasta el ´´cerebro´´ asuran, donde exploto, liberando el virus que llevaba, el cual rápidamente tomo el control del ´´cerebro´´ y lo formateo, y reescribió su código base, por todo el planeta los asúranos se detuvieron, congelados, mientras en el resto de la galaxia las naves asuranas volvían a asuras, donde quedaban flotando en la atmosfera del planeta, a la espera de ser reprogramados, enseguida, todos los que estaban a bordo de domum ad Alterran estallaron en gritos de victoria, celebrando que habían ganado la batalla en contra de su corrompida y rampante creación.

-que ha ocurrido-preguntaron Fred y George Wesley a la vez, mientras veían las naves y drones asúranos que hace minutos los atacaban con tanta fiereza flotar inertes en el espacio

-ocurrió, que ahora tenemos el ejercito que necesitábamos para hacerle frente a los espectros y asegurar la supervivencia de los alterranos-dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras dirigía domum ad Alterran hacia el mundo asuran.

**Nota de autor: próximo capítulo, la tortura de lord voldemort, recompilando información sobre los espectros y una pequeña sorpresa hallada en Atlantis.**

**Nota de autor 2: apreciaría alguna sugerencia sobre algunas armas de mano.**


	8. Chapter 8 comienza el juego

**No soy dueño de Stargate, Harry Potter o cualquier otra serie a la que se haga referencia.**

**El heredero del manto: capítulo****8.**

_idioma alterrano_

_pensamientos en alterrano_

Pensamientos normal

**Capitulo anterior.**

_Harry cayo directo en la sala de control, de inmediato le quito el control de las armas y los sensores a los demás, utilizando los censores ubico rápidamente el núcleo o ´´cerebro´´ de los asúranos, se dio cuenta que este se encontraba directamente debajo de una gran concentración de naves asuranas, además de tener numerosas armas protegiendo dirigió todas la armas hacia ese lugar en específico, directo en el corazón de la formación de las naves asuranas, en cuestión de minutos más de 50 naves asuranas, fueron destruidas bajo el potente fuego de las naves alterranos, cuando hubo una venta lo suficientemente grande, para ver bien el planeta asuran, cientos de miles de drones alterranos salieron de domum ad Alterran salieron de las lanzadera, los drones estaban arremolinados alrededor de un dron diferente, este era uno más pequeño y de un color verde enfermizo el cual transportaba un virus diseñado para neutralizar a los asúranos, los drones normales le abrían paso y protegían al dron verde e su carrera hacia el núcleo central donde se encontraba el ´´cerebro´´ de los asúranos, los cuales habían adivinado los planes de Harry, y ahora estaban empezando a dirigir sus propios drones hacia los drones Alterran, con la esperanza de destruirlos, pero era muy tarde, cuando los drones alterranos estaban a punto de llegar al núcleo, se separaron, destruyendo las defensas que lo cuidaban, hasta que quedo indefenso, el pequeño dron verde logro llegar a salvo hasta el ´´cerebro´´ asuran, donde exploto, liberando el virus que llevaba, el cual rápidamente tomo el control del ´´cerebro´´ y lo formateo, y reescribió su código base, por todo el planeta los asúranos se detuvieron, congelados, mientras en el resto de la galaxia las naves asuranas volvían a asuras, donde quedaban flotando en la atmosfera del planeta, a la espera de ser reprogramados, enseguida, todos los que estaban a bordo de domum ad Alterran estallaron en gritos de victoria, celebrando que habían ganado la batalla en contra de su corrompida y rampante creación._

_-que ha ocurrido-preguntaron Fred y George Wesley a la vez, mientras veían las naves y drones asúranos que hace minutos los atacaban con tanta fiereza flotar inertes en el espacio_

_-ocurrió, que ahora tenemos el ejercito que necesitábamos para hacerle frente a los espectros y asegurar la supervivencia de los alterranos-dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras dirigía domum ad Alterran hacia el mundo asuran._

**Capítulo 8 empieza el juego.**

Domum ad Alterran se encontraba flotando sobre el mar de asuras, actualmente se encontraban reunidos en la ´´sala de guerra´´ discutiendo las acciones a seguir.

-remus, quiero que trabajes con la profesora pomona y hagrid, para ubicar los animales magicos y las plantas, reunan un grupo de voluntarios que los ayuden.-ordeno harry.

-enseguida comenzaremos harry, en que lugar debemos liberarlos-pregunto el ex-licantropo.

-aqui-dijo harry mientras senalaba un lugar en el mapa de asuras-ya eh ordenado a los asuranos despejar el area, son casi 100 mil kilometros cuadrados, crees que sera. Suficiente?-pregunto harry.

-si, con eso vastara senor potter-dijo la profesora pomona.

-ok-despues de pensarlo brebemente, harry volvio hablar- tomen a los elfos domesticos con ustedes tambien, los ascendidos saben, que los pobres elfos estan tristes por que no tienen nada que hacer-dijo harry-ah y tambien llevensen a hagrid, se que le va gustar mucho trabajar con los animales-

-ok estabien harry-dijo remus mientras se retiraba con pomona para empezar a planificar.

-bien, medivh, tu que estas acargo de la infraestructura, quiero que empiecen la construcciión de 10 astilleros espaciales, utilicen a los asúranos para acelerar la construcción, quiero esos astilleros listos en 10 días-ordeno Harry-tambien quiero que envien las naves mineras al cinturon de asteroides, que empiezen a minar recursos, los vamos a nesecitar-dijo harry- ah y medivh, cuando termine la construccion de los astilleros, quiero 6 para producir naves infinity, y los otros 4 para producir los satélites de defensa, obviamente le hare algunas modificaciones al diseño, porque me parece que el diseño original no aprovecha totalmente todas las ventajas que este tipo de arma puede proporcionar, tambien quiero que utilizen los astilleros de domun ad alterranpara que empiezen a actualizar las naves auroras que tenian los asuranos, actualicenlas asta nuestros estandares-les informo Harry-segun mis calculos en dos meses tendremos totalmente fortificado el sistema asuras-anuncio harry.

-bien, voy a empezar la construcción enseguida-dijo Medivh, mientras salía de la sala de control.

Harry se voltio asi su padrino-sirius, entiendo que antes de ir a azkaban estabas en el cuerpo de aurores?-le pregunto harry.

-si harry, estuve un tiempo en el cuerpo de aurores, por que preguntas?-quiso saber sirius.

-porque quiero que recrees a los aurores, los aurores estaran a cargo de la seguridad de nuestra socciedad, ademas de dirigir a los asuranos en la batalla-le dijo harry a su padrino.

-lo hare harry, solo tengo una condiccion-dijo el hombre con una expresion seria en su rostro-yo voy a descojer los uniformes-dijo finalmente, causando que muchos en la sala quisieran estrangularlo pensando que deberdad hiva a poner una verdadera condiccion de suma importancia.

-si, sirius tu puedes escoger el uniforme, aunque quiero que no sea algo muy estrabagante, entendido-sentencio harry, pues conocia muy bien como de bromista y extravagante podria llegar a ser su padrino.

Despues de hablar con su padrino, harry voltio hacia donde se encontraba la jefa de medicos de domun ad alterran- senora pomfrey, como se encuentran nuestros invitados-pregunto harry.

-se encuentran muy bien de salud, algunos ya han despertado, y el capitan desea hablar contigo-le dijo la sanadora.

-ok, voy para haya, oficialmente doy esta reunion por terminada, pueden retirarse-dijo harry, mientras se encaminaba asi uno de los acensores-teletrasportadores de la ciudad, cuando activo el teletrasportador, y selecciono el ala medica de domun ad alterran, harry recordo como habian encontrado a su invitado.

**-recuerdo-**

**-**harry, hemos captado una senal de auxilio, de un crucero clase aurora-le informo fred wesley

-ponga marcha hacia la nave, activen la invisibilidad-dijo harry

Cuando llegaron a donde se ubicaba la nave, pudieron dibisar un muy danado crucero clase aurora y una colmena espectro.

-senor nuestros sensores indican que la nave espectro esta en estado de hibernacion, y la aurora esta muy danada, su tripulacion se encuentra en estado de estaxis alparecer estan conectados por una red neuronal, pero tambien hay un espectro en extasis el cual tambien esta conectado a la red-le informo fred.

-quiero que teletrasporten a toda la tripulacion de la aurora a camaras de extasis en domun ad alterran-ordeno harry.

Su orden fue cumplida de inmediato, toda la tripulacion fue puesta en extaxis a bordo de domun ad alterran.

-bloqueen las comunicaciones espectro, y vuelen esa nave-ordeno harry, al instante viendo como la nave espectro era destruida rapidamente por el poder superior de las armas de domun ad alterran.

**-fin del recuerdo-**

Cuando finalmente se habian establecido en asuras, harry ordeno que empezaran a curar a los alteranos que estaban en extacis.

Madame pomfey habia tenido que utilizar una cama de curacion a su maximo potencial para poder revertir el avanzado estado de envejecimiento, despues la senora pomfrey dijo que lo mas probable es que durmieran por unos dias antes de despertarse, Madame pomfrey, le habia prometido llamarlo cuando alguno se despertara.

Y al parecer ya uno se habia despertado, y era ni mas ni menos que el capitan de la nave.

Harry entro en la bahia medica, siguien a madame pomfrey hasta una de las tantas camas que habian en la habitacion, donde se encontro a un hombre de unos 35 anos, pelo castano, tez clara y ojos marrones.

-hola mi nombre es adix, soy el capitan de la nave aurora, gracias por habernos rescatado a mi y a mi tripulacion de nuestra nave-le dijo el capitan.

-de nada adix, mi nombre es adriano potter, y te doy la bienvenida a domun ad alterran-le dijo harry.

-domun ad alterran? Adriano, me puedes decir que ha sucedido, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que teniamos que volver a atlantis para entregar una importante informacion, que podria cambiar el curso de la guerra-le dijo el capitan.

-veras capitan adix, no se como decirte esto de manera suave asi que voy a ser muy claro con usted, la guerra se perdio, han pasado mas de 10000 anos desde que atlantis fue avandonada y pegaso quedo a mercer total de los espectros, yo soy uno de los ultimos desendientes directos de aquellos alterranos que volvieron a terra despues de haber huido de pegazo, actualmente la situacion esta muy critica, los espectros gobiernan pegazo, sacrificando a los seres humanos sin que nadien les pueda parar, yo y el ultimo remanente de los alterranos vivos que no estan en extasis, planeamos evitar que eso continue, vamos a llevar la guerra una vez mas a los espectros, recuperaremos pegazo, se lo arrebataremos de las garras a los espectros y haremos que los espectros paguen por todas las atrocidades que han hecho-le informo harry mas o menos de la situaccion actual.

El capitan paso un largo rato asimilando todo lo que harry le acababa de decir-diez mil anos! Por los ascendidos eso es mucho tiempo, por que no le pidieron ayuda a la alianza para combatir a los espectros?-se pregunto el capitan a si mismo, pero harry lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-la alianza no pudo ayudar por que esta practicamente disuelta, de lo poco que se, los asgard estan combatiendo a un terrible enemigo en ida, los furllings, han desaparecido, y los nox se han combertido en pacifistas extremos y nosotros los alterranos, estamos praticamente extintos, de los ultimos alterranos, la mayoria se encuentran en extacis en santuario o son seres ascendidos y ya sabes la politica de no ingeriencia de los ascendidos, los unicos que no estan en extacis, o ascendidos, se encuentran a bordo de domun ad alterran, y no somos ni siquiera mil-le dijo harry al capitan.

-que!, por los antepasados, nuestro parte del universo es un caos-dijo adix-y dime senor adriano, que planeas hacer para lograr todos tus objetivos-interrogo adix a harry.

-llamame harry, pues veras planeo...-harry le empezo a contar todos sus planes.

-ummm creo que podria funcionar, crees que haiga espacio en tus planes para mi y mi tripulacion, los conosco muy bien y se que van aceptar gustosos ayudar-le dijo el capitan.

-por supuesto que hay un lugar para ti y tu gente, despues de todo todos somos alterranos-le dijo harry.

**-cambio de escena-**

Harry estaba en su laboratorio, observando los disenos de los satélites de defensa.

Enseguida los vio empezo a hablar consigo mismo.

-a pesar de su tamaño, no tenía un escudo, y estaba impulsado por un reactor de naquadh, ummm creo que si agrego un potentia, tendrá energía más que suficiente para mantener el escudo y el arma misma trabajando, también agregarle un par de armas de partículas, aunque más pequeñas que las normales-dijo Harry mientras empezaba a hacer los cambios al satélite de defensa.- también creare una habitación con un encanto de expansión, donde se almacenaran cientos de drones, que se utilizaran como armas de último recurso-dijo Harry, enseguida harry se puso a acerle los cambios, mientras dibagaba, adrix estubo muy feliz de poder ayudar en sus planes, adrix se convirtio en el jefe diplomatico de los alterranos, pues este le pidio a harry que no lo pusiera de capitan, que aunque el era mas que capaz de comandar una nave, no era para lo que habia nacido, a el le gustaba mas la diplomacia, solo se habia convertido en capitan porque en la epoca de la guerra habian nesecitado todos los alterranos disponibles para combatir a los espectros, al final harry lo nombro jefe de diplomaticos de los alterranos, harry tambien habia ordenado que empezaran a rastrear cualquier senal de origen alterrana, para buscar mas sobrevivientes, mientras seguia pensando una voz lo saco de su dibagacion.

-Harry, tienes que venir a la sala de control, tienes que ver lo que nos hemos enterado-dijo la voz de sirius por el alta voz.

Harry, salió de su laboratorio pensando en lue era lo que sirius quería decirle, entro a uno de los teletransportadores de la ciudad con rumbo a la sala de control.

-me llamabas-dijo Harry cuando entro en la sala de control.

-si, hemos descubierto una cosa muy interesante, al parecer seres humanos han descubierto Atlantis, fueron esos humanos los que cambiaron el código asurano, y de la informacion que los asuranos lograron reunir, esos humanos tambien son responsables del despertar prematuro de los espectros-dijo sirius

-despues de que fortifiquemos el sistema asuras, quiero una expediccion directa a atlantis, lleven un escuadron de naves infinity, y los asuranos que sean necesarios para tomar el control de la ciudad por la fuerza de ser necesario, esos humanos podrian causar problemas a nuestros planes-dijo harry.

-ahora que hablas de asuranos, como los vamos a distribuir?-dijo remus

-facil, los distribuiremos en unidades de 3000-empezo a esplicar harry, mientras asia aparecer hologramas de una infinity, un asurano en forma humana y un nanobot asurano- cada barco prodra llevar 6 de estas unidades, mas 2000 asuranos para refuerzos, tambien he estado disenando un compartimiento oculto en cada uno de los asuranos, tendra un encanto de espancion, el cual dara suficiente espacio para almacenar millones de nanobots, suficientes nanobots para crear 30 asuranos, de esta forma 3000 asuranos se pueden convertir en un ejercito 90000 asuranos o en una pequena flota 90 naves infinity u cualquier construcion que necesitemos, ahora imagina, esos calculos son solo de 3000 asuranos, pero una nave infinity puede movilizar 20000 asuranos, podremos movilizar enormes ejercitos, enormes flotas o construir lo que necesitemos en periodos cortos de tiempo-les dijo harry, recibiendo un acentimiento de los presente en la sala, prosiguio con la explicacion- tambien eh estado pensando en el arma que van a portar los asuranos, hasta ahora he disenado 2 armas, una pistola de energia y un rifle de energia de asalto, va hacer una pistola de energia, impulsada por una potente microcelula de naquadh, tendra tres modulaciones de uso, aturdir, matar o desintegrar un cuerpo, sera capaz de realizar 100 disparos antes de nesecitar ser recargada, tambien he disenado un rifle de energia de asalto, capaz de realizar 500 disparos en un minuto, mide un metro de largo, 31 cm de altura, 15 cm de ancho es de cercano y mediano alcanze tambien trabajara con una micro celula de naquadh, aunque esta es mas potente que la de la pistola de energia. (para la imagen vean el rifle de energia dirigida t-55 de halo.) Tambien equipare a los asuranos con un pequeño generador de escudo, con sufucuente pootencia para protegerlos de un pulso electromagnetico, armas de energia, y otras cosas.-les dijo harry.

-umm ok si me gusta como piensas-dijo adix, mientras el resto de la sala asentia de acuerdo.

-este es otra nave en la que estaba trabajando, la idea me fue dada por Mark, un hijo de muggles que era aficionado a la ciencia ficción muggle, les presento al caza Mark I-dijo Harry mientras una imagen de una nave aparecía en el centro de la sala, y Harry empezaba a explicar mientras señalaba la nave

-El Mark I es un vehículo largo, elegante con funciones especializadas para combate atmosférico y espacial.-empezó Harry-La sección delantera comprende desde la nariz hasta la cabina del piloto-dijo mientras señalaba esa parte de la nave-La popa comprende los motores principales, un amortiguador de inercia, un generador de energía de iones-neutrino (utilizado por los asgard en la época de la gran alianza), las alas y el estabilizador vertical.-señalo Harry la popa de la nave- Las alas mismas contienen una versión pequeña de las armas de energía utilizadas por los satélites de defensa aunque a pesar de su tamaño no se dejen engañar varias de estas naves disparando a la a su máxima potencia tendrían el poder suficiente para derribar una nave colmena-dijo mientras enfocaba esa parte de la nave para mostrar esa parte de la nave-también tiene un compartimiento ´´mágicamente´´ ampliado para guardar miles de drones y alimentos, además de Puntos de montaje debajo de las alas permiten que podamos cargar vehículos terrestres-dijo Harry

-Ummm Harry tengo una pregunta, para que diseñar nuevos cazas si tenemos los cazas puertas?-pregunto adix.

-fácil adix, porque mientras nuestros cazas puertas son capaces de vuelo espacial, no fueron diseñados para la lucha, sino para el reconocimiento y supervisión de los planetas bajo el control Alterran-le dijo adix-por eso quise diseñar un nuevo caza, que si fuera diseñado para la lucha espacial y atmosférica.-

-a ok veo tu punto-dijo adix, mientras seguía observando los nuevos cazas.

-Medivh, aprovecho que estoy aqui para entregarte los disenos de los satelites de protecion, quiero que pongas los astilleros a su maxima productividad-dijo harry mientras le pasaba un cristal con datos a Medivh.

-empezare a producirlos enseguida, ya tenemos listos dos astilleros-le informo medivh, mientras se retiraba de la sala.

**-salto de tiempo-**

Ya Habian pasado casi dos meses desde la llegada de harry y sus acompanantes a pegazo, las cosas marchaban de maravilla, ya habian fortificado el sistema asuras, habian profucido una flota de 200 infinity(los astilleros no dejaban de trabajar)

harry tambien habia hecho un descubrimiento impresionante, mientras estudiaba como se creaban los potentia, pues estaba buscando una forma de aumentar su poder al observar como las plantas de creacion tomaban la enegia producida por el sol y la transformaba en materia, aunque este era un proceso lento, tuvo una idea, por que no adaptar la tecnologia de produccion de potentia a un astillero, asi el astillero podria sacar toda la energia que necesitara de una estrella, y utilizando la gran cantidad de enegia disponible mezclandola con la "magia", esta forma era capaz de producir materia de forma mas rapida, logrando construir una nave infinity en cuestion de horas, mientras que un astillero normal tardari dias, y al poder crear materia, podian darle la forma que quisieran, desde armas, piezas de naves, cazas puertas (saltadores), cazas Mark I, incluso naves enteras.

Harry ordeno que construyeran uno solo de estos astilleros, la construccion de la forja, como habia nombrado al astillero, llevo un mes, por su gigantesco tamano, casi la mitad de domun ad alterran, ademas de que la forja estaba armada hasta los dientes, con cientos de canones de particulas, miles de torretas de plasmas, canones de iones, drones, aunque estas armas eran estritamente para defensa, pues la forja no estaba disenada para ser una nave de guerra.

Además también tenía una inteligencia artificial llamada vulcano, vulcano se encargaba de vigilar el proceso de producion y manejar la forja, la forja tambien tenia un potente escaner, que le permitia reproducir cualquier tecnologia que escaneara.

Desde que se termino su construccion, la forja no habia parado de construir naves, en verdad era un espetaculo impresionante, ver como una nave infinity era construida desde cero en cuestion de horas.

Ahora harry se encontraba en la sala del consejo de domun ad alterran, hace algunos minutos recibieron un mensaje pidiendo ayuda, había solicitado una reunión urgente del consejo.

-bien ahora que estamos todos reunidos, tengo que informarles que hemos recibido un llamado de socorro, lo voy a reproducir para que lo escuchen-dijo harry, mientras con un pensamiento activava los alta voces de la sala de concejo.

_-soy un alterran, guardian del conocimiento, protector del debil, enemigo del mal, juro por mis ancestros ser la espada que protegerá el manto-dijo la voz, en perfecto alterran.-saludos mi nombre es helia, capitana de la nave clase aurora tria-_se presento la ahora identificada capita helia_-mi tripulacion y yo nos encontramos en la atlantida, la ciudad esta bajo acedio por parte de los espectro, son cientos de naves, la energia de la ciudad esta agotandose, y para rematar, estamos hechos prisioneros por los seres humanos que controlan atlantis, enviamos este mensaje con la esperanza de que cualquier alterrano que escuche nuestro pedido de auxilio nos ayude-_dijo helia_\- no podemos permitir que atlantis caiga en manos de los espectros, si en 6 horas no hemos recibido respuesta encontraremos la forma de activar la autodestruccion de la ciudad-_dijo la capitana helia, con la voz algo roto, pero firme en su decision de destruir atlantis antes que permitir que caiga en manos de los espectros.

-que vamos a hacer?-pregunto remus.

-no es obvio, tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo sirius.

-pero si es una trampa-dijo Fred.

-umm, no creo que sea una trampa, el saludo fue una forma de identificarnos entre los alterranos, fue creado durante la guerra contra los precursores, era una forma segura de que no estábamos hablando con precursores encubiertos, nadie además de los alterranos conocía este saludo, ni siquiera los asgard, furllings o nox, el saludo era enseñado por alterranos y solamente a alterranos-dijo Medivh.

-además si esta es la helia que conocí una vez, será un gran activo para nuestros planes-dijo adix, captando la atención de toda la sala-la mujer era una gran estratega, cuando ella era comandante general de la flota Alterran, casi nos lleva a la victoria en la guerra-dijo adix.

-de hecho helia recomendó enviar una gran cantidad de naves al espacio espectro y aniquilarlos de una vez por todas-dijo Medivh, quien había sido consejero supremo durante la guerra con los espectros- esa recomendación fue ignorada por casi todo el consejo, y en su lugar mandaron una pequeña comitiva diplomática, la cual nunca volvió del espacio espectro-les informo- todavía recuerdo la cara de terror de los miembros del consejo cuando helia se enteró de lo que había sucedido y fue a reclamarles, nunca vía a alguien decir tantas palabras obscenas en Alterran-dijo Medivh, mientras se estremecía al recordar ese día- por dos años hubo paz, hasta que los espectros regresaron en gran número, y el resto ustedes lo saben- dijo Medivh

-bien, vamos averiguar si es una trampa o no-dijo Harry mientras se paraba de su asiento- preparen la flota, ha llegado la hora de que esta galaxia se entere de que los alterranos hemos regresado y vamos a sacar la basura de nuestra galaxia casa- dijo Harry mientras salía de la sala, rumbo a su nave insignia.

Harry apareció en su buque insignia, un hibrido entre el clase destiny y el infinity, el crucero tenía la forma de un destiny normal, pero era 10 veces más grande, doblando en tamaño a una nave infinity, tenía 6 potentes armas de partículas, miles de torretas de plasma actualizadas, un par de cañones iónicos, miles y miles de drones, más de 30.000 asúranos, cientos de cazas puerta y miles de caza Mark I, harry habia nombrado a su buque insignia el fawkes.

Harry sentado en su silla de control envió un mensaje de respuesta

-_ soy un Alterran, guardián del conocimiento, protector del débil, enemigo del mal. Juro por mis ancestros ser la espada que protegerá el manto, saludos capitana helia, soy Adriano Potter emperador de los Alterran, hemos recibido su llamado de auxilio, resistan en media hora estaremos hay-dijo Harry._

**-Atlantis, sala del consejo-**

-me estás diciendo que los antiguos escaparon de las celdas-dijo la doctora Elizabeth weir jefa de la expedición Atlantis.

-si doctora weir, encontraron la forma de escapar y noquear a los guardias, no sabemos en qué parte de la ciudad puedan estar-dijo jhon sheppard

-como escaparon, se supone que nadie puede escapar de esas celdas-dijo weir

-por favor doctora weir, los antiguos _construyeron_ esas celda, si alguien puede escapar de ellas son ellos-dijo el rodney

-¡hemos perdido el control de la ciudad!-grito uno de los miembros de la expedición.

-¡que!-grito la doctora weir.

-de seguro es obra de los antiguos-dijo rodney

-les dije que no debíamos encerrarlos-dijo el doctor Carson Beckett jefe médico de la expedición-que eso nos hiba a traer problemas, y ahora miren, estamos en medio de un asedio de los espectros, sin el control de la ciudad-dijo beckett.

-elizabeth, han enviado un mensaje-dijo rodney

-que decia?-pregunto la doctora weir.

-basicamente pedian ayuda a cualquier alterrano que los oyese, dijieron que si en 6 horas, no recibian respuesta hiban a destruir la ciudad-dijo rodney.

-quienes son los alterranos?-pregunto jhon.

-nose, talves es el nombre que se daban ellos mismo, porque no creo que se llamaran a si mismos los antiguos.-dijo el doctor beckett.

-elizabeth, los escudos de la ciudad han aumentado su potencia a un 15%-dijo mckey

-que como es posible, se supone que el mpc estaba practicamente agotado-dijo la doctora weir.

-doctora weir, hemos recibido un mensaje de respuesta!-dijo el doctor zelenca.

-que dice-dijo la doctora.

-talvez quieras escucharlo tu misma- le contesto zelenca, mientras reproducia el mensaje.

-_ soy un Alterran, guardián del conocimiento, protector del débil, enemigo del mal. Juro por mis ancestros ser la espada que protegerá el manto, saludos capitana helia, soy Adriano Potter emperador de los Alterran, hemos recibido su llamado de auxilio, resistan en media hora estaremos hay-dijo una voz en perfecto antiguo_

-que dijo?-pregunto uno de los miembros de la espedicion, que no hablaba antiguo.

-dijo que su nombre era adriano potter emperador de los alterran, y que en media hora estara aqui para ayudar-dijo la doctora weir la cual dominaba muy bien el idioma antiguo

**-sala de control secundario, atlantis-**

-capitana helia, hemos recibido respuesta-dijo uno de los alterranos

-que dijieron-pregunto helia.

-contesto el emperador adriano potter dijo que en media hora estaria aqui-le respondio a helia el alterrano a cargo de las cominicaciones.

_-__emperador?, ase muchos millones de anos desde que los alterranos no tenemos un emperador, que ha succedido en estos diez mil anos?_-se preguntaba helia.-las fuentes de poder van a recistir?-pregunto helia

-si,senora-le dijo otro alterrano, el cual era el ingeniero en jefe de la tria.

-bien, cierren las entradas, no quiero que esos humanos nos Descubran-dijo helia.

-enseguida senora-

**-puente de "el fawkes"-**

-bien, vamos a ayudar a nuestros hermanos, y a recordarle a esta galaxia porque los alterranos somos la raza mas avanzada de pegaso-les dijo harry, a la flota de naves infiniti que habian reunido, pues habia ordenado a cada nave desplegar suficientes asuranos para crear 5 infinity, asi que la flota original de 150 naves infinity, se habian combertido en 900 naves-quiero los mark I, listos para luchar, tambien preparen los caza puerta-ordeno harry atraves del comunicador.

-bien senores nos vemos del otro lado-dijo harry mientras su nave entraba a al hiper espacio.

**-sistema lantea-**

-preparen armas, comunicacion quiero una linea directa con la ciudad, sensores-ordeno harry- cuantas naves espectros hay?-pregunto harry

-armas listas para abrir fuego senor-dijo fred wesley.

-estamos trabajando en abrir un canal con la ciudad-dijo neville.

-hay 700 naves senor, se dectetan muchas mas en camino deberian estar aqui en 3 minutos-le dijo george wesley.

-bien, quiero enviar un mensaje a los espectros-ordeno harry-espectros, su fin a llegado, los alterranos hemos vuelto-dijo harry-abran fuego, quiero esas naves hechas trisas-grito Harry.

Al instante las armas cobraron vida y dejaron caer su furiosa ira sobre los seres que aterrorizaban pegazo, las primeras naves espectros no supieron lo que las habia golpeado, rapidamente las naves espectro empezaron a regresar el fuego, desplegaron a sus dardos, los cuales salieron directamente a estrellarse en los escudos de las naves, solo para ser destruidos por las torretas de plasma.

-desplieguen los Mark I-ordeno Harry.

-sensores, quiero que ubiquen una reina espectro y la teletransporte a una celda-ordeno harry, mientras volteaba a ver la batalla.

-senor las naves espectro que estaban en el hiperespacio ya han llegado, son dos mil naves!-harry oyo que le dijieron.

-bien, recordemosles a los espectros por que nos deben de temer!-grito harry- armas de particulas a maxima potencia, despliengen todos los mark I-ordeno harry-gloria a los alterranos, muerte a los espectros-dijo harry, sabiendo que sus palabras estaban siendo trasmitidas a las naves espectros.

-avanzen hasta el centro de las naves espectros, los destruiremos de adentro hacia fuera-dijo harry-despliegen los transportadores, que los asuranos aborden las naves espectro, ah y anulen los comandos en los asuranos para suprimir su agresividad, que tomen el control de las naves espectro y se diviertan mientras lo hacen-ordeno harry, sonriendo siniestra mente.

La lucha se prolongo durante horas, las mas de 2500 naves espectros caian como moscas ante la furia de los poderosos canones de particulas, la nave insignia de harry con su forma de flecha, apuntando sus armas directamente la punta de la nave atravesaba literalmente las naves espectro, de lado a lado, destruyendolas rapidamente, y enviando a los espectros al espacio, todo esto mientras harry estaba sentado en la silla de mando mirando envelesado toda la destruccion que sus creaciones causavan, seguro de una sola cosa... Nada se interpondria entre harry y su deseo de exterminar a los espectros.

los dardos espectros eran barridos por los mark I, los cuales con sus poderosas y precisas armas eran capaces de atacar desde una distancia mayor, y con su diseno superior y sus mas potente motores podian esquivar los ataques suicidas de los dardos.

dentro de las colmenas espectros, los asuranos causaban caos, cientos de miles de asuranos destruian la resistencia que oponian los espectros, los cuales caian al suelo carbonizados por el poder de los rifles, solo para ser aplastados por los asuranos, los cuales avanzaban lenta pero seguramente, tomando poco a poco el control de las naves espectros, para despues estrellarlas contra otras colmenas, causando caos y temor en los espectros.

-senor hemos dectetado un numero considerable de espectros que intentan esconderce en el continente de lantea-le dijieron a harry.

-digamen, quien quiere ir de caceria conmigo?-pregunto harry el cual estaba vestido como un cazador ingles del siglo 18, mientras combocaba 30 asuranos, y marchaba asi uno de los transportadores.

Cuando llego a este, con el hiban los gemelos wesley, sirius y remus-neville, te dejo a cargo de la nave, no la rayes. Por favor-dijo harry a neville, antes de cerrar la puerta del transportador y empezar a volarlo hasta Lantea.

-Ummm hay alrededor de 200 espectros en el claro delante de nosotros-dijo harry-que comience el juego-dijo harry con una voz muy dulce e inocente- el que mate mas espectros, le voy a conseder una peticcion-dijo harry haciendo sonar un cuerno de caza que habia sacado los ascendidos sabran de donde, para despues agarrar su personal y salia a "jugar".

Durante la siguiente media hora, harry y los demas "jugaron" con los espectros, sobra decir que todos los animales que habian cerca salieron huyendo espantados por los horribles gritos y lamentos que escucharon.

-bien gente volvamos a la nave, asuranos quedensen y busquen cualquier espectro que quede, usenlo para lo que quiera-dijo harry a los asuranos, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza antes de irse al interior del bosque tarareando una marcha funebre-esos asuranos tienen un sentido del humos raro-dijo harry, quien sostenia una cabeza espectro mientras imitaba a sheakespere.

-lo dice el que habla con un craneo de espectro-le dijo sirius-ah y solo para aclarar, yo mate 52 espectros-dija sirius.

-puuf yo mate 60-dijo remus.

-entre los dos matamos 120-dijieron los gemelos a coro.

-yo les gano a todos, mate 130-se jactaba harry, mientas encedian el transportador y regresaba a su nave insignia.

Estando debuelta en la nave, harry ordeno dejar huir una sola nave espectro, para que le contara a los otros espectros lo que habia ocurrido y sembraran panico entre los espectros en toda la galaxia, pues harry habia enviado un mensaje muy claro con esta batalla, un mensaje que les dejaba una sola cosa segura a los espectros... Los antiguos habian vuelto, mas poderosos y despiadados que nunca.

-ah, si ahora contacten con atlantis diganles a los humanos que nos entregen la ciudad de la manera facil o la manera difícil, yo personalmente prefiero hacerlo de la manera fácil-dijo Harry, mientras se imaginaba disfrasado de dark vader, atravesando el astria porta de la ciudad, seguido de un ejercito de asuranos vestidos como clones, definitivamente queria hacerlo de la manera facil.


	9. Chapter 9 el fin del mundo magico

**Esto es un capitulo muy corto, 585 palabras, dedicadas al fin del mundo mágico, la verdad tenía un capítulo más largo preparado, pero reciente mente me robaron mi portátil, donde tenía guardados todos mis archivos, y entre esos estaban varios capítulos ya listos del heredero del manto (así como trabajos de la universidad, que tengo que volver a hacer T-T ), por ello decidí hacer este pequeño capitulo como especie de relleno mientras finalizo el siguiente capítulo, que espero subir el martes o miércoles de la próxima semana.**

**-El fin del mundo mágico-**

El consejo de ascendidos estaba reunido, discutiendo como van a proceder con la desaparición del mundo mágico.

-bien, que así sea, el día de hoy el mundo mágico dejara de existir-dijo el líder del consejo, cuando por fin llegaron a un acuerdo.

Los seres ascendidos empezaron a brillar, acumulando energía, hasta el punto que parecían un mini sol, después toda la energía que reunieron fue despedida directo a la tierra, donde los ``magos`` empezaron a desaparecer, uno a uno estos magos se desvanecieron en el aire, olvidados para siempre de la historia de la tierra.

**-en la tierra-**

Albus-muchos nombres-Dumbledore estaba sentado en su antigua casa en el valle de godric, planeando como recuperar su influencia en el mundo mágico, cuando se paró para agarrar un antiguo libro de maldiciones, simplemente desapareció.

Lucius Malfoy estaba en su casa solariega, planeando ir a torturar unos muggles, tomando su varita se apresuró a salir de su casa, apenas cruzo el umbral de esta, desapareció en el aire, provocando un grito de su esposa, quien corrió para tratar de averiguar que le paso a su esposo, solo para desaparecer también.

El callejón diagon se encontraba en el caos puro, pues los magos y las criaturas mágicas estaban desapareciendo, y los que todavía no lo habían hecho intentaban huir, solo para desaparecer en cuanto llegaban a la red fluu, o a los puntos de desaparición.

La ambiciosa raza conocida como goblins, fieros guerreros que tuvieron cientos de rebeliones contra los magos, desaparecieron de su legendario banco gringotts, hasta su último momento cuidaron del oro del mundo mágico.

El ministerio de magia estaba total mente vacío, todo ser vivo que alguna vez estuvo en él había desapareció, y lenta mente las antiguas salas que sostenían al edificio subterráneo fueron cayendo, provocando que este se derrumbase, y después una luz blanca brillo por todos los rincones del ministerio, y así donde antes se encontró el ministerio de magia inglés, ahora había pura y sólida roca.

El imponente castillo conocido como Hogwarts, el cual durante 1000 años dio cobijo a los niños del mundo mágico mientras eran enseñados, ahora no era más que una pila de antiguas ruinas, justo como le parecía a los muggles cuando lo veían, solo que ahora era real.

La colonia de acromantulas del bosque prohibido desapareció, el antiguo aragog, fue el último en desaparecer, después de observar como sus miles de hijos desaparecían misteriosamente.+

Por todo el mundo la historia se repetía, miles de magos desaparecían a la vez, los edificios sostenidos por la magia de estos, se derrumbaban sobre sí mismos, los antiguos seres mágico como los fénix, desaparecieron en vueltos por llamas, para nunca más ser vistos de nuevo, otros como los vampiros sintieron que eran rodeados por la luz del sol, mientras se convertían en cenizas.

La oscura cárcel conocida como azkaban era solo una ruina, sus horribles guardias, aberraciones creadas por un poderoso nigromante, conocidas como dementores, sentían que eran llamados a ser una vez más uno con la magia, y así poco a poco los cientos de dementores que custodiaban la cárcel, desaparecieron, contentos de por fin ser libres de su esclavitud.

Los pequeños elfos domésticos al igual que los niños mágicos, se fueron a dormir y nunca despertaron más.

Y así, para finalizar el día, ya no quedaba nadie con una gota de magia en la tierra.

-ya ha sucedido-dijo una voz hasta el otro lado de la galaxia, mientras una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su rostro-el mundo mágico ya no existe-fueron las palabras de Adriano Potter emperador de los alterran, mientras observaba el vacío del universo por la ventana de la torre más alta del domun ad alterran.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Posdata: comentar no mata.**

**Pos-Posdata: este capítulo va dedicado a PhazonLordKaito. **

**Att: emperador alterran.**


	10. Chapter 10 y los furlling?

_-ah, si ahora contacten con Atlantis díganles a los humanos que nos entreguen la ciudad de la manera fácil o la manera difícil, yo personalmente prefiero hacerlo de la manera fácil-dijo Harry, mientras se imaginaba disfrazado de dark vader, atravesando el astria porta de la ciudad, seguido de un ejército de asúranos vestidos como clones, definitivamente quería hacerlo de la manera fácil._

**-Capitulo 10-**

Los humanos no habían puesto resistencia a entregar la ciudad, claro podrían haber sido persuadidos para entregarla después de la masacre que acababan de presenciar, ahh y los miles de asúranos que recorrían la ciudad apenas se entregó el mensaje también ayudaron, en fin menos de tres días después de la batalla los humanos habían dejado pacíficamente la ciudad, la mayoría había vuelto a su planeta de origen en terra, o en caso de los athosianos a los cuales el mismo Harry les ofreció formar parte del nuevo imperio alterran, los athosianos aceptaron gustosamente formar parte del imperio alterran, e incluso se sorprendieron más cuando Harry les ofreció una terapia genética que los haría 100% alterran.

En cuanto a Helia había decidido aceptar la propuesta de Harry de ser la gran almirante de la flota alterran, juntos Harry y Helia diseñaron un buen plan para hacer que los espectros se concentren en un solo lugar de Pegaso, para asegurarse que cuando los destruyan ninguno sobrevivirá.

En este momento están moviendo Atlantis hacia asuras, donde construirán la capital del nuevo imperio alterran.

**-salto de tiempo, una semana después de recuperar Atlantis-**

-bien, entonces pasemos al siguiente punto, que vamos a hacer con los alterranos que están en santuario?-pregunto Harry a la sala del consejo.

-son cerca de 30 millones de alterranos los que se encuentran en estaxis en santuario, de edades diversas, desde meses de vida, hasta 30 años.-dijo medivh.

-ummm, bien, en una semana empezaremos a despertarlos, lo haremos por partes, de 100000, empezaremos por los mayores.-dijo Harry-utilizaremos los asúranos para hacer todo el proceso más rápido, y a cargo de esto estarán madame Pomfrey y medivh.-ordeno Harry.

-está bien-contestaron medivh y madame Pomfrey.

-bien el siguiente, el siguiente punto es anunciar que en dos meses convocare a una reunión de la alianza-dijo Harry- según Helia en dos meses nos habremos librado de los espectros para siempre-anuncio Harry ocasionando que los presentes en la sala empezaran a aplaudir, Harry separa de su asiento y empezó a caminar hacia uno de los ventanales que dan hacia la ciudad, y se queda mirando las altas torres de asuras, ahora rebautizada como nueva alterran.

-pronto, muy pronto los alterranos recuperaremos nuestro hogar!-

**-mes y medio después-**

Harry se encontraba a bordo del fawkes, gracias a una reina espectro que habían logrado capturar, consiguieron reunir a todos los espectros en un sistema solar apartado de la galaxia, y después de hacer los preparativos había reunido 10.000 naves clase infinity, 7.000 naves clase destinity actualizadas y 100 naves clases ciudad.

Más de 50.000 alterran ya habían sido sacados de estaxis de los cuales 45.000 eran mayores de 21 años, y 5.000 eran menores de 21 años, de estos 50.000 alterranos 10.000 se quedaron en nueva alterran, y 40.000 estaban actuando como oficiales en la flota, más que listos para destruir a los espectros.

Aparte de las miles de naves alterran también estaban varias naves más, estas naves eran 50 naves asgard que pertenecían a los vanir, una rama de los asgard que habían salido de su galaxia hogar para venir a Pegaso para poder estudiar ADN humano, sobra decir que cuando Harry se enteró de esto estuvo a punto de condenarlos a el purgatorio ( la prisión creada por Harry para encarcelar a aquellos alterran a los que se les comprobaran crímenes graves, hasta ahora la prisión tenía dos residentes, uno era un violador, mientras que el otro era un asesino, la prisión trabajaba de forma similar a azkaban, pero en vez de dementores eran habitaciones completamente selladas con miles de runas talladas en sus paredes, estas runas estaban diseñadas para que los prisioneros recordaran sus más horribles recuerdos), pero cuando los vanir le habían explicado por qué lo hacía no tuvo la moral suficiente para reprocharles algo, porque si el que planea exterminar una especie entera porque es una amenaza para los alterran como va a juzgar a los vanir que experimentan con humanos buscando una cura para el rápido deterioro genético que sufren los asgard, y los tiene al borde de la extinción. A cambio de la ayuda de los vanir, Adriano les prometió ayudar a encontrar una cura para su degeneración genética, siempre y cuando no siguieran experimentando con humanos.

-Flota en posición, salida del hiperespacio en 30 segundos, armas listas, escudos arriba -anuncio Harry

-abran fuego!-ordeno Harry apenas salieron del hiperespacio- no perdonen a ningún espectro!-Harry tomo el control de la nave y empezó a disparar. Las flota espectro, aproximadamente 100.000 naves, regresaban el fuego, las naves alterranas se estremecían por la potencia de fuego de las naves espectro, pero gracias a sus fuertes escudos, no se vieron afectadas.

Millones de dardos espectros salieron de las colmenas, y los alterran respondieron desplegando un gigantesco enjambre de mark-1, cientos de miles de cazas puertas salieron al espacio rumbo a las colmenas y cruceros, desplegando millones de asúranos que empezaron a masacrar todo a su paso, tomando el control de las naves y hacer lo mismo que hicieron durante la batalla de Atlantis, estrellar las naves unas contra otras.

Los cañones de iones, cortesía de los vanir, repartían su furia junto a los cañones de partículas que literalmente reducían naves enteras a nada, ni siquiera escombros quedaban de las naves que eran alcanzadas por estas armas, las torretas de plasma, trabajando a su máxima capacidad destruían a cualquier dardo espectro que lograra atravesar el gigantesco enjambre de Mark 1.

Las naves vanir atacaban rápida y despiadadamente, antes de saltar al hiperespacio y aparecer unos kilómetros más allá, confundiendo a los espectros, volvían a atacar y volvían a desaparecer.

Cuando las armas de partículas e iones se calentaron demasiado por disparar a su máxima potencia y tan repetidamente, de las naves alterranos empezaron a salir ´´ríos´´ dorados, estos ríos eran millones y millones de los legendarios drones, las legendarias armas alterran demostraron por que eran la ´´firma personal´´ de los alterran, cuando literalmente atravesaron las naves espectro como mantequilla, partiéndolas por la mitad, antes de seguir atacando toda nave espectro en su paso. Después de horas de lucha, la flota espectro se había reducido a menos de 500 naves, que al verse superadas en número y poder intentaron escapar al hiperespacio y cuando lo hicieron volaron en pedazos.

-ahh, la belleza del dispositivo attero-dijo Harry.-informe de batalla?-pregunto Harry.

-perdimos 1 nave señor, los vanir 4 y la flota espectro fue totalmente aniquilada-le informo medivh.

-excelente, quiero que desplieguen unidades de caza por toda la galaxia, asegúrense que no queda ningún espectro por ahí escondido-dijo Harry pensando en el espectro Michael, cuya nave no se detectó en la batalla.

-empiecen a enviar embajadores a todos los planetas humanos en Pegaso, ofrézcanles lo mismo que a los athosianos-dijo Harry, mientras su nave entraba al hiperespacio rumbo a nueva alterran.

**-días después del exterminio de los espectros-**

Harry estaba sentado en la sala del trono, acababa de enviar el mensaje para que la alianza se reuniera en un mes, los asgard y los nox respondieron afirmativamente, pero los furlling lo tenían preocupado, aún no habían respondido, y ni siquiera había una señal de que habían recibido su mensaje, así que había convocado a Helia para pedirle que guie una expedición a Andrómeda y averiguar que diablos pasa con los furlling.

Helia entro a la habitación del trono y se arrodillo.

-levántate Helia, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso-le dijo Adriano a la gran almirante de la flota alterran.

-está bien mi señor, para que me ha llamado-le pregunto Helia.

-Helia, quiero que guíes una expedición hacia Andrómeda, quiero que averigües que a ha sucedido con los furlling-le pidió Adriano a Helia.

-con mucho gusto lo hare mi señor-acepto Helia- cuando debo salir?-pregunto.

-de inmediato-dijo Harry- y Helia, quiero que me informes apenas llegues a Andrómeda.

-si mi señor-le dijo Helia antes de hacer una reverencia y salir de la sala.

-ahh, hora de volver al papeleo-dijo Adriano, mientras se paraba de su trono y marchaba a su despacho-diantres, juro que se ha multiplicado!-dijo Harry al observar la gigantesca pila de papeles que le aguardaban-maldito merlín!, no me dijiste de esto cuando me engatusaste para ser emperador!-grito Harry a la habitación.-bien, que más a trabajar, es increíble que podamos terraformar un mundo, reanimar una estrella o traspasar realidades, pero aún no hemos podido hallar una manera de derrotar al papeleo-dijo Harry mientras lloraba lágrimas al estilo anime, hasta que una sonrisa loca vino a su mente.

Una risa loca se escuchó por casi el planeta, mientras una voz decía, ya descubrí como vencerlo!.

**-unas horas después-**

Harry se encontraba sentado cómodamente en su oficina, mientras a su alrededor 6 clones con el cabello blanco hacían su papeleo, mientras el planeaba hacerle una visita a cierto viejo señor oscuro. Harry se levantó y salió de su despacho, si olvidarse de decirle a sus clones-chicos quiero ese papeleo listo para hoy-

Harry camino hasta los niveles mas bajos de la ciudad, donde estaban las celdas. Camino hasta la celda de tom y la abrió.

-hola tom, he decidido venir a visitarte-dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa.

-que quieres Potter-gruño el antiguo señor oscuro.-lárgate y déjame en paz-

-no tom, vamos a jugar un poco, estoy muy estresado últimamente y necesito algo en que sacar mi estrés-dijo Harry mientras tronaba los dedos ambos desaparecían en un destello de luz.

-bienvenido a tu hogar por los próximos 5 millones de años tom-dijo Harry-estamos en el corazón de una estrella, pero basta de charla y vamos a jugar-le dijo Harry al señor oscuro, quien estaba suspendido en el aire en medio de una cámara pequeña hecha de metal.

-reconoces esto tom-pregunto Harry mientras sacaba los horcrux, provocando una mirada de terror en el señor oscuro.-voy hacer que pagues por toda las personas que has asesinado tom, en especial por mis padres!-dijo Harry, mientras con un movimiento de mano convocaba un caldero lleno de veneno de basilisco-que será primero?-pregunto Harry- creo que el medallón-dijo Harry mientras dejaba caer el medallón en el caldero y estuvo haciendo esto por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente no quedaba ninguno-sabes tom, quisiera matarte de una vez, pero eso sería darte la paz de la muerte, y de verdad no voy a hacer eso, mejor te voy a dejar aquí, a sufrir durante millones de años hasta que finalmente esta estrella haga implosión y se destruya, serán millones de años de sufrimiento-dijo Harry mientras se acercaba al señor oscuro y ponía un collar en su cuello-este collar impedirá que te mueras-le dijo Harry, mientras desaparecía.

Cuando Harry se fue el metal de la habitación se derritió en segundo y voldemort sintió como era quemado vivo pero no podía morir, cada vez que estaba al borde de la muerte el maldito collar se activaba y lo curaba.

Harry regreso a su despacho justo a tiempo para escuchar a su comunicador sonando, cuando lo contesto fue recibido por un holograma de Helia.

-hola gran almirante-saludo Harry.

-hola emperador, quería informarle que ya hemos llegado a Andrómeda, y hemos revisado un planeta que los furlling habitaron, el planeta está completamente abandonado, todos los edificios están, pero no hay nadie vivo en el planeta-le dijo Helia poniéndose nerviosa-lo único que encontramos fue un mensaje grabado de una red de noticias-dijo Helia, mientras reproducía el mensaje.

-_la infección se expande rápidamente, es inmune a todos nuestro esfuerzos por curarla o contenerla, ha evolucionado a un organismo paracito, que consume toda materia orgánica que encuentra a su paso, toda la galaxia ha caído al parasito, no podemos salir de Andrómeda, pues la infección se expandiría a otras galaxias, es nuestro deber como miembros de la gran alianza proteger el universo, así que es con gran pesar que anuncio, el ocaso de los furlling a llegado, me temo que nuestra antigua raza está al borde de la extinción, todos los sobrevivientes se deben dirigir a la ciudadela –decía una triste voz en idioma furlling._

-Helia, quiero que vuelva a Pegaso ahora!-ordeno Harry en un tono fuerte-cuando vuelvas quiero que se preparen adecuadamente para tratar con una pandemia de nivel 0-dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Helia, la única pandemia de nivel 0 había sido la pandemia que ataco los alterran en avalon hace millones de años-no sabemos de qué infección hablan, pero si probablemente extinguió a los furlling debe de ser extremadamente peligroso, cuando vuelvas, quiero que prepare un equipo para explorar con mucho cuidado la galaxia, y si algo sale mal, utiliza todos los barcos que necesites para poner en cuarentena toda la galaxia, y de ser necesaria preparen una torre de purga, prefiero que esa galaxia sea purgada a que lo que sea que haya hay se libere-dijo Harry

-como ordene emperador!-dijo Helia, sorprendida de lo que Harry acababa de ordenar.

Después de que la comunicación se cortó, Harry tenía un severo dolor de cabeza, a toda prisa, Harry camino hasta su silla en el despacho, convoco una reunión de emergencia del consejo y después envió un mensaje a los otros dos miembros de la gran alianza.

_-Andrómeda está bajo una pandemia de nivel 0-_

_-los furlling se presumen como exterminados-_

**Nota de autor: sufrí mientas hacia este capítulo, y no me quedo tan bueno como hubiera querido, pero enserio necesitaba salir de esta parte de la historia finalmente, para entrar en el arco de los furlling, hablando de ellos, que creen que es esta infección?, solo voy a decir que este si va hacer un verdadero obstáculo en los planes de Harry.**

**Posdata: estoy trabajando en una historia ´´hermana´´ de esta, se llama, el heredero del manto: una decisión diferente. Va a narrar como hubiera sido la historia si Harry se hubiese quedado en la tierra, y ayudase a ´´mejorar´´ a los magos.**

**Pos-posdata: comentar no mata.**

**Att: emperador alterran.**


End file.
